Bella, I love you
by TwilightStar9879
Summary: you're weak, but not giving in... and you'll fight it... you'll go out: fighting them all. FINAL CHAPTER UP
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Ms. Swan" I heard as I slowly lifted my head from my desk.

"Ms. Swan. Is my class so boring that it puts you to sleep" my history teacher Mr. Lawson asked.

Yes, "no" I lied.

"Well then would you care to explain why you were sleeping" I felt my cheeks get a little warmer.

"I'm sorry Mr. Lawson, I just don't feel very good" I lied again.

"Well then if you decide to sleep again could you please not snore" I blushed a bright red color and quickly put my head down until the class was over. Mr. Lawson always picked on me. I hated it and I hated him. The only good thing about school was getting to see Edward.

* * *

As I emerged from my class I was surprised to see that Edward wasn't waiting outside to walk me to lunch. I figured he left with Alice and was sitting at our table.

As I entered the cafeteria I saw Edward and his family at our table but they weren't alone. There were three other people sitting with them. All of them I didn't recognize. Edward saw me and motioned for me to come over. I obeyed and sat next to him. He wrapped his arm around my neck and pulled me close to him.

"And this is my girlfriend Bella" he said to the three other people. There were two girls and one guy. The girls were very pretty, but no match to Alice and Rosalie, and the boy was handsome.

"She's human" one of the girls said in a giggle. I knew they were vampires by that statement.

"Yes and her blood's mine" he said in a joking tone. I didn't really notice because I was to busy looking at the boy.

He had shaggy black hair that barely covered his eyes; his eyes were a soothing lily pad green color; his nose was small and fit his face perfectly, his lips were pleasantly plump, but not Pamela Anderson plump.

The two girls looked identical. They both had silky blonde hair, petite noses, slender lips, dark golden eyes. They both looked like supermodels. But they still weren't as gorgeous as Alice and/or Rosalie.

"Bella, these are some friends from Alaska. Those two are Jeanie and Janie. Their twins. And this one is Kail" _Kail._ His name was said over and over again inside my head.

"It's nice to meet you Bella" Kail said with a smile that showed all of his gorgeous teeth. I felt as if I were going to melt. No one really seemed to notice except for Alice.

"Hey Bella can you come with me to the bathroom really quick" she asked getting up. I nodded and followed her. When she made sure that there was no one else there she turned to look at me.

* * *

"What was that all about" she asked with an angry glare in her eyes.

"What was all what about" I really didn't know what she was talking about.

"Don't tell me you didn't know. You were totally gawking at Kail. You were practically drooling over him" she seemed a little irritated.

"I'm sorry ok. It's just he's almost as gorgeous as Edward" I said. I felt guilty now that I thought about it.

"_Almost_" she said mocking me.

"Yes. Almost. Edward is _still_ and _always_ will be the most gorgeous boy I have ever met. I love him" she had a look of relief on her face.

"Ok. I'm sorry. It's just back in Alaska, Edward and Kail weren't the best of friends. You see, Edward and Kail almost always liked the same girls. Except Kail would always get them. Edward always felt like such a loser. Even when we moved here. But when he found you we all saw this glow in him that we've never seen before. And then when Kail and his family showed up at our house we all worried about Edward" I knew that they all worried that I'd leave Edward for Kail but that would never happen.

"Alice, I could never do that to Edward. I love him way to much" I said as I gave her a friendly hug.

"I know. I know. I just couldn't stand to see Edward get hurt again if you did" she said returning my hug.

"Let's go back now" she said linking her arm with mine. We walked back to the cafeteria with huge grins on our faces.

* * *

"What was that all about" Edward asked as I sat back down next to him.

"Nothing" I said as I looked over to Alice and winked at her. Edward just looked a little confused.

"I love you" I said as I cupped his face in my hands and pressed my lips against his. I saw Kail wince out of the corner of my eye. I just smiled as Edward and I continued our kiss.

"Get a room you two" Emmet called across the table.

"I'm sorry you guys have to see this. They're _always_ like this" Rosalie said while rolling her eyes.

"We don't _always_ do this. Just a majority of the time" Edward said when we finished kissing.

"Sure you do" Emmet said with a wink. Edward just smiled and held me close.

"So how long have you two been together" Kail asked. I could tell there was so pain in his voice when he said that.

"For quite a while now actually. Almost a year I think" Edward said with a smile.

"And I've loved every minute of it" I said before planting a kiss on his cheek.

"You two are just so cute" Jeanie and Janie said at the same time. They both looked at each other and giggled.

"Do they always do that" I whispered into Edward's ear. He smiled and nodded. I rolled my eyes.

Then the bell rang and we all got up from our seats. Edward picked me up and hoisted me onto his back.

"Edward, what are you doing" I asked as he started to walk to class.

"I just love carrying you like this" he said with a gorgeous smile. I leaned forward and kissed his ear.

When we got to our next class we took our usual seats in the back. We didn't realize that Kail was sitting at the desk next to mine. When we finished staring at each other and mouthing words the teacher walked in and started the lesson. Kail passed me a note.

* * *

Bella,

Wow this class is boring. You coming by the house today after school?

* * *

I looked over at him and he smiled. I quickly took out a pen and wrote back.

* * *

Kail,

Yes it is. And yeah. I do every day.

* * *

I passed the note back to him. We kept passing it back and forth. Giggling at stupid comments we'd make. Edward didn't seem to notice or it was just that he didn't care. Either way he didn't look at me the whole period.

"Bella, I'll see you at my house ok" Edward said as he dropped me off at my house.

"Of course. I'll be there a.s.a.p." I said planting a kiss right below his jaw. He made a playful growl and I winked at him.

When I got inside I put my stuff down and grabbed my car keys. It wouldn't hurt if I went a couple hours early.

* * *

As I drove down the unpaved road I spotted Edward and Kail standing on the front porch. I quickly turned off my car and got out. It looked as if they were fighting. Then Kail left and went inside and Edward leaned on the railing, his head in his hands. I quickly crept to the side of the house and grabbed hold of the hose. I turned it on full blast and ambushed Edward. When I was finished he was soaked from head to toe.

"That wasn't very nice you know" he said with a smile. He started to try and wring out his clothes.

Edward looked so gorgeous right then. His hair was clinging to his forehead, his clothes were clinging to his body. He looked more like a greek god than a vampire. I was gawking at him for a couple minutes before he noticed.

"So you like me when I'm all wet" he said with a slight laugh. I blushed a little and turned away.

"Maybe" I felt his cold, wet arms wrap around me and I was being pressed against his cold, wet, marble chest.

"Come inside with me. I need to change" he said as he took my hand and led me inside. Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, Emmet, and Kail were all sitting on the couch watching TV. When we walked in they all looked at us.

"What happened to you" Emmet asked Edward. Edward smiled and looked at me.

"She did" he said pointing at me and I just gave a slight shrug. Everyone, except for Rosalie and Jasper, laughed.

He then hurried me to his room and shut the door. He walked over to his closet and picked out a pair of faded blue jeans and a linkin park band tee.

"I didn't know you liked them" I said as he pulled out the tee.

"I don't" he said with a laugh. He began to take off his shirt. For a minute I stared in awe at his magnificent body but then I quickly turned around when he started to take off his pants.

"To embarrassed huh?" he said with a slight laugh. I nodded and kept my back to him. When he was done he came over to me and wrapped his arms around my waist. He then began to pull me over to the couch.

"Bella, do you love me" what a stupid question.

"Of course I do. Haven't I been telling you that" I said kissing his nose.

"I know. I just love hearing you say it" he said with a smile.

"Well then, I love you Edward Anthony Maeson Cullen" I said with a giggle.

"And I love you, Isabella Swan" he kissed me lightly on my cheek. I glanced over at the clock that was mounted on the wall.

"I have to go Edward" I said realizing I had just broken curfew.

"Let me drive you" he said grabbing his keys.

"No. It's ok. I brought my truck" I said pulling out my keys.

"Ok. Drive safe and I'll see you tomorrow my love" he pressed his lips to mine and refused to let me go for a couple minutes. When he did I told him I loved him and then I ran out the door.

I was almost at my car when and icy cold hand grabbed my arm. I knew it wasn't Edward's because these hands were way to cold. It wasn't any of the Cullen's because their hands were warmer than Edward's. As I tried to figure out who the person was they spoke.

"Where you going Bella" I turned around and I was locked in a close embrace.

* * *

**ok. so what do yall think? i'm just getting warmed up. there's going to be alot more drama in the unpcoming chapters.**


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

"I have to go home" I said as I stared into Kail's eyes.

"You're leaving already?" he seemed depressed.

"I have to. It's past my curfew" I said trying to release myself from his grip.

"Can you stay for a couple more minutes" he pleaded. How could I say no to those eyes?

"A couple minutes. Then I have to go" I said with a forced smile. The story Alice told me about Kail kept replaying in my head.

"Thanks Bells" he held me closer to him. I just kept my hands to my sides.

_He called me Bells. No one except for Charlie calls me that. Not even Edward._

Kail and I just stood there for a minute or so and then as I gazed into his eyes something happened. I couldn't explain it. I tried to fight it but I couldn't. I wrapped my arms around his neck, he began to kiss my forehead, nose, cheek, jaw, and he made his way down to my neck. That's when I heard someone coming.

* * *

"What the hell are you doing" I heard and outraged Edward asked. I tried to pull myself away from Kail but he wouldn't let go. 

"What? Are you angry little Eddie? Are you mad that I'm gonna get the girl once again" Kail didn't sound like Kail when he said that. He went from being sweet to a total jackass.

"No because I know Bella loves me and she wouldn't fall for a piece of scum like you and don't ever call me Eddie again you bastard" Edward said. He was now right next to us and he released me from Kail's grasp.

"Edward ----- I" he didn't let me finish; he just smiled and put a finger over my lips.

"Don't think I'm going to give up _Eddie_" Kail said in a mocking voice. I was getting really mad at Kail.

"You jackass" I said running towards Kail and landing a hit on his jaw. He stepped back a couple feet and I quickly retreated back into Edward's arms.

"Strong. I like that in a girl. Makes you even more desirable" he had an evil look in his eyes as he walked off. I had chills running up and down my spine.

After I saw Kail disappear into the house I collapsed to my knees and began I began to cry. Edward quickly dropped to my side and was cradling me against his chest. He didn't look at me however; he was glaring at the front door of the house. Kail had already gone inside but I knew that Edward was still outraged at him.

* * *

"Edward, I'm sorry" I said in-between sobs. 

"Bella, you don't have to be. He has that kind of power over people. All I care about is that you ended landing a hit on him. That was priceless" he started to laugh but when I didn't join in he immediately stopped.

"Edward, how can you forgive me so easily? I almost made out with him" I couldn't look him in the eyes when I said that. My heart felt heavy and I wanted to throw up.

"Bella, that's what Kail's power is. He can manipulate people into doing things. I just wonder why he was having trouble before and not now" he said as he looked away, trying to think.

"Maybe it's because every time he tried to I was to busy thinking about how much I love you. I mean I think about it like 24/7 but that one moment I had something else on my mind" he looked back at me with confusion in his eyes.

"What were you thinking of" he asked. I just looked away and slowly looked back at him.

"I was thinking about -------- Kail" I could barely force his name out. Edward's eyes grew wider after I said his name. He looked like a statue as he sat there just staring at me.

"Edward, I'm--------" he didn't let me finish.

"How could you be thinking about that low life scum" I was beginning to regret telling him that. I began to get up and make my way to my truck.

"I didn't mean to. I _am_ only human. Maybe if you'd just change me then I wouldn't have to" I bit my lip. This was not a way to end the conversation.

"Bella, you know I can't do that to you. I can't damn you to a life of hell" his voice went from pure anger to sorrow. I walked back over to him and cupped his face in my hands.

"Edward, you wouldn't be damning me to a life of hell. You'd be giving me an eternity to spend with the love of my life" he forced a smile but I knew he knew I was right.

"Bella, I------I------" he was at a loss for words. He just stared, longingly, into my eyes. I knew he wanted to, it was just that he didn't want to see me in so much pain. I couldn't help smiling when I though about how much he cared.

"I love you" I said as I began to get up "but I _have_ to go home. I'm sorry" I was halfway to my car when he already had the door open.

"I hate it when you do that" I said as I slid onto the seat. He just smiled and kissed me lightly on my forehead.

"I'll see you tomorrow" he said and then he shut my door and I was off.

* * *

The drive was quick since I wasn't really focusing on it. I was more thinking about Edward and every now and then I would think about Kail. But it was only to think about what a jerk he turned out to be. 

When I pulled into the driveway I noticed an unusual car parked next to the sidewalk. I didn't think anything of it until I realized it was the Black's car. I quickly hurried inside to find Billy, Jacob, and my dad all sitting on the couch. Jacob smiled when I walked through the door but Billy just stared at me.

"Um, hi" I said as I proceeded to walk to my room.

"Bella, could you please come here" Charlie asked as I nearly made it to the stairs. I quickly turned on my heel and walked over to them.

"Yes" I said with a totally fake smile.

"Billy says he has something he wants to say to you" my dad said eyeing Billy.

"Yes I do" Billy said wheeling himself over to me.

"You don't mind if we talk in the kitchen do you" he added. I shook my head and followed.

"Bella, what I'm about to tell you is for your own safety. Not because I don't want you to be happy" oh boy! Here we go again.

"The Cullen's are danger----" I didn't let him finish.

"Billy, just drop it. Ok. I know what the Cullen's are ok. Their _vampires_ ok. I get. You don't need to act like that anymore" his eyes grew wide.

"Then why do you still associate with them" he seemed puzzled by that fact.

"Because Billy, their good people. I love each and every one of them and no matter what the hell you say to me I will still keep associating with them" and with that I walked out of the kitchen and over to the living room.

"Bella" my dad said. He clearly saw how angry and when Billy wheeled himself next to me my dad shot him an evil look and Billy new it was time to go.

"It was nice seeing you again Charlie" and with that they left. I quickly ran up to my room and screamed into a pillow. Billy was such a jerk and I hated him.

* * *

"Are you ok" I was relieved to hear this voice. 

"No. Billy's bein a jerk again and I just hate him" I said, leaning against Edward's chest. His cold embrace was very refreshing.

"It's ok. He'll get over it" he said with his face in my hair. He was inhaling my scent like he always did. I don't know what came over me but I liked whatever it was.

I took Edwards face in my hands and planted a kiss on his perfectly cold lips. It started out fine. His hands explored my backside and my fingers made their way through his hair. But when I opened my mouth something happened that I didn't expect. He opened his too. It was magical. Our tongue's explored the others mouth and playful teased each other. But when he released his lips from mine I knew something was up.

"Damnit Bella" he said. I just giggled because I knew I had affected him the same way he affects me.

"Can I ask you something" I said after I was finished with my giggles.

"Of course" he said as he stroked my hair.

"What were you and Kail fighting about earlier" he looked away for a second and then he looked back at me and smiled.

"I told him that he better stop passing notes to you in class because you're not going to fall for his sweet charm like all the others did. He just started to argue saying that I will always be second best when it comes to him" he just stared at my ceiling. I looked up at his face and then down at my hands.

"You were really hurt up in Alaska huh?" I asked. I felt so bad about earlier.

"Yeah. But that's all in the past now because I have you. You are the best thing that's ever happened to me" I couldn't help but blush. He was so sincere when he said that.

"Edward, you make me blush even by saying the simplest things" he smiled when I said this. He said he liked seeing me blush because it meant my blood was flowing through my body.

"I love seeing you blush. You look so drop dead sexy" he winked at me and I batted my eyelashes and made myself look super sexy. He growled at me and wrestled me to the ground. He sat on top of me, holding my hands above my head.

"You gonna have your way with me or what" I said playfully. He just stared down at me.

"If only" he said under his breath. I knew he wishes he could do more than just safely kiss me but since my blood was to tempting he didn't want to and I didn't blame him.

"I love you so much Edward" I knew this was going to be the start of something bad. I just didn't know what.

* * *

**sry about this being one rather short. i have a tournament tomorrow so i have to eat and get everythin ready. i'll post more later.**


	3. Chapter 3

I didn't talk to Kail at all after that day. I would just shoot him angry glares whenever he would look my way. He would just stare and smile, obviously knowing something I didn't.

Edward was extremely overprotective also. He wouldn't let me go anywhere alone. It was kind of weird but I liked always being able to be with him. It assured me that I was safe and that nothing could hurt me.

* * *

"Bella" he said as laid on the soft grass in our meadow.

"Yes my love" I said as I turned on my side to look into his gorgeous eyes. It was rather sunny today so his skin sparkled. He stretched his arm out and lightly brushed my cheek with his forefinger. I felt my stomach get butterflies and I smiled.

"Why do you want to be a vampire? It's just not natural. Usually humans fear immortality. It means always losing people you love" his eyes grew serious and I knew I wasn't going to be able to joke around.

"Well it means I'd be able to spend eternity with you. The only person I'd ever hate to lose is you" I said while placing my hand on his marble cheek. He smiled but he looked pained.

He looked me in the eyes and then down at the grass. "You wouldn't care if your parents died? Or if your best friend? Or any of your relatives" he asked.

I just smiled because I knew he was worried that I'd regret being changed. "People die Edward. It's natural. I know my parents, my friends, and relatives are going to die. I just don't know why you don't want to spend forever with me" he quickly shot a glance at me and then back at the ground.

"I do Bella. I really do. It's just I don't want to have to kill you in the process" I was beginning to get irritated by his lame excuses.

"So what if you kill me in the process. It would mean being able to spend an eternity and more together. Isn't that what you want Edward? To be with me forever. Or is there someone else" my plan worked. His eyes suddenly turned to charcoal black. His eyebrows helped shape the angry expression on his face.

"Damnit Bella. What the hell do you think? You know there could never be anyone else. I can't even believe you'd think something like that" his eyes narrowed. He stared into my eyes with such anger that I though he was going to smack me. But he never did. He just stared.

"Then change me damnit. I'm not getting any younger here. I'm already a year older than you are. Pretty soon I'm going to be twenty and it'll be to late" his angry expression faded from his face and was replaced with a sad one.

"I'm sorry. I just don't know how without feeling so guilty for taking your humanity away from you. I love you so much and it would just tare me apart" this just tore my heart apart. I just wanted to wrap him in my arms.

"I'm sorry Edward. I just want to spend eternity with you and you won't let me and it just irritates me" I took his hand in mine and kissed it.

He looked at me and then he kissed my forehead. This was getting harder and harder for both of us as the days went by.

* * *

"Why won't you change her? Obviously she wants to spend forever with you" a familiar voice called out. Edward's head quickly turned to look at the shadowy figure standing at the edge of the woods.

Just then Kail walked into the sunlight and began to sparkle just like Edward. But it wasn't as brilliant as Edward.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Edward said in a harsh tone. He wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me close to him.

"I can't come and enjoy the sunlight" Kail said sarcastically. I glared at him as he looked over at me.

"Fine. Then Bella and I are leaving" Edward said as he stood up. He pulled me up and we began walking back towards the woods.

"Wait" Kail said as he grabbed my arm and began pulling me back. Edward growled at him but Kail kept pulling 'til the three of us were standing at the edge of the water.

"Let me go" I screamed as I tried to release myself from his grip.

"I want to take a swim with you" he then ripped me away from Edward, picked me up, and jumped into the water. I heard Edward quickly follow.

* * *

Kail began to swim further and further into the darkness. He finally stopped and let go of me. I tried to swim towards Edward but Kail had me by the arm. Edward was still rather far away. Kail pulled me back to him and placed his lips against mine. My eyes shot open and I tried to push him off but he locked me in an iron embrace. I began hitting his chest with my fists but it didn't work. Edward finally separated us and helped me swim back up. I gasped for breath as my head shot out of the water.

"I'm going to rip him to shreds and burn the shreds" Edward's voice was cold and harsh and it scared me.

* * *

**sry bout this bein short. i'll post more later. R&R ppl. laters.**


	4. Chapter 4

**sry guys but this one's going to be relatively short. sry. next one will be longer, i promise. oh and the ruler thing isnt working for me right now so i'll be using these( ------ ) things instead.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Edward made sure I was never alone after that night. During the day if he couldnt be with me then he either had Emmet, Jasper, or Alice with me and at night if he couldn't be with me then he had Alice stay the night. Kail made sure to stay out of my way and he switched out of the classes we had together.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you ok" Edward asked as he drove me home after our time at his house.

"Huh? Yeah. I was just thinking" I hated lieing to him but it was better then telling him the truth.

"Ok" was all he said. It was rather awkward between us now. We barely talked anymore.

"Edward, can I ask you something" I asked in order to break the awkward silence.

"Anything" he said smiling but the serious look on my face made the smile fade.

"When are Kail and the twins going back to Alaska" I asked. Edward looked down and I knew the answer wasn't going to be good.

"Actually, the twins already went back. Kail's parents want him to finish the school year here" my eyes grew wider.

_Oh no. The rest of the year with that jerk._ I thought.

Edward sensed that I was uncomfortable so he wrapped his arm around my neck and made me lean on his shoulder. I began to cry silently.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Time for you to go in honey" he said as he lifted my head off of his shoulder. I quickly opened my eyes and saw that we were at my house. I must've fallen asleep.

"Oh" I said. I unbuckled my seat belt and Edward was already holding my door open for me.

"I love you" he said as I got out of the car.

"I love you too" I said before he pressed his icy lucious lips against mine. I wanted the kiss to last forever but it was late so I knew it wasn't going to.

"You have to go in now. He's getting ready to go look for you" Edward said after he pulled away. I nodded and walked to the door. I silently opened it and walked in. Charlie greeted me and I walked up to my room.

I got undressed and changed into my pj's and layed in bed. Before I knew it Edward was laying next to me. He wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me close to him.

"Goodnight my angel" he whispered softly into my ear. I smiled and he kissed just below my ear. I closed my eyes and began to drift off to sleep.

Before I fully fell asleep I realized something. I realized that everything was going to get worse and worse with everyday that passed and that mine and Edward's love would be tested beyong belief. I just hoped that after all of this that we would still be in love.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**sry it was so short. i have to go to a soccer game so i'll update the rest after. R&R**


	5. Chapter 5

**disclaimer: i do not own twilight or any of its characters and i do not own any of the songs that i will be using in this fic.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Edward" I called out into the darkness. "Edward" I called his name out louder this time. It was only answered by more silence. I tried to get up from where I was sitting but I couldn't move. My legs felt like they were glues to the ground. I tried everything I could to get myself up but nothing worked. I began to cry and I called out Edward's name a few more times before I gave up. I closed my eyes.

"Bella" I heard a familiar voice call out. I quickly opened my eyes to see Edward running towards me. I smiled but still could not get up.

"Edward. Edward I can't get up" I said asa he haulted in front of me. I expected him to help me up but he just stood there. Staring at something behind me. I turned around to see a girl standing about twenty yards away from me. She looked beautiful. Her hair was golden blonde and fell just below her lower back. Her face was perfectly angular and she was thin but not too thin. She could almost pass for Rosalie's twin if their facial features were the same.

I looked back at Edward to see him still staring at the girl, only this time he was staring at her with awe and a sense of lust.

"Jane" was all he said. It pained me to see him staring at another girl like that. I closed my eyes and brought my face to my knees. I clenched my fists and brought them up to my ears and I began to scream Edward's name.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Bella! Bella, wake up" I slowly opened my eyes to see Edward hovering over me. His eyes full of concern. He was sitting on the edge of my bed and he was holding my hand.

"Edward" I said softly. If he didnt have inhuman hearing he wouldn't have been able to hear it.

"I'm here Bella. I've always been here. I'll never leave you" he said. I could tell he was worried about me. The look on his face said it all.

"Edward, can we go to your house. I don't really want to be here" I said. He nodded and scooped me up into his arms and before I knew it we were in his car.

"What were you dreaming about" he asked as we pulled out of my driveway. I didn't answer for a bit. I watched everything pass by quickly. I needed time to remember.

"Well it started out in this dark area..." I explained everything. I didn't skip any detail.He seemed unbothered by it all. Like it was just a bad dream. But when I began to describe the girl his hands tightly gripped the stearing wheel and his eyebrows furrowed.

"Did you happen to catch her name" he asked. I looked up at the ceiling and retraced my dream.

"Um. Ya. I think her name was Jane" he froze. The car stopped and it seemed like everything stopped along with it. His expression changed to that of one of total hate and yet there was a hint of desire in it.

"Do you know he..." Edward reved up the car and sped off causing me to crash back into the seat. I watched the speed-o-meter raise higher and higher. He pulled to the front of his house just before I was going to pass out.

When we got inside the house he charged straight up to his room. When I finally arrived he was pacing back and forth.

"Edward, what's wrong" I asked he looked at me and was about to answer when Esme called for him. He gave me a look that told me to stay where I was and he left. I obeyed but I began to walk around. As I neared his couch I tripped. When I got myself up I saw that I had tripped over a loose floorboard. I propped it open and pulled out a box that was hidden underneath it. I took of the lid and reached inside. I pulled out a folded piece of paper. I unfolded it and noticed it was dated a week before Edward and I started dating. I began to read it and realized it was a song.

_If I had to  
I would put myself right beside you  
So let me ask  
Would you like that?  
Would you like that? _

And I don't mind  
If you say this love is the last time  
So now I'll ask  
Do you like that?  
Do you like that?

No!

Something's getting in the way.  
Something's just about to break.  
I will try to find my place in the diary of Jane.  
So tell me how it should be.

Try to find out what makes you tick.  
As I lie down  
Sore and sick.  
Do you like that?  
Do you like that?

There's a fine line between love and hate.  
And I don't mind.  
Just let me say that  
I like that  
I like that

Something's getting in the way.  
Something's just about to break.  
I will try to find my place in the diary of Jane.  
As I burn another page,  
As I look the other way.  
I still try to find my place in the diary of Jane.  
So tell me how it should be.

Desperate, I will crawl  
Waiting for so long  
No love, there is no love.  
Die for anyone  
What have I become?

Something's getting in the way.  
Something's just about to break.  
I will try to find my place in the diary of Jane.  
As I burn another page,  
As I look the other way.  
I still try to find my place in the diary of Jane.

So he did know this Jane girl. Well at least I think it's the same girl. I looked into the box and found another song that was dated a week after me and Edward started dating.

_An empty room can be so deafening,  
The silence makes you wanna scream,  
It drives you crazy.  
I chased away the shadows of your name,  
And burned the picture in a frame,  
But it couldn't save me. _

And how could we quit something we never even tried,  
Well you still can't tell me why.

We built it up,  
To watch it fall.  
Like we meant nothing at all.  
I gave and gave the best of me,  
But couldn't give you what you need.  
You walked away,  
You stole my life,  
Just to find what you're looking for.  
But no matter how I try,  
I can't hate you anymore.  
...I can't hate you anymore.

You're not the person that you used to be,  
The one I want who wanted me,  
And that's a shame but,  
There's only so many tears that you can cry.  
Before it drains the light right from your eyes,  
And I can't go on that way.  
And so I'm letting go of everything we were,  
It doesn't mean it doesn't hurt.

We built it up,  
To watch it fall.  
Like we meant nothing at all.  
I gave and gave the best of me,  
But couldn't give you what you need.  
You walked away,  
You stole my life,  
Just to find what you're looking for.  
But no matter how I try,  
I can't hate you anymore.

Sometimes you hold so tight,  
It slips right through your hands.  
Will I ever understand?

We built it up,  
To watch it fall.  
Like we meant nothing at all.  
I gave and gave the best of me,  
But couldn't give you what you need.  
You walked away,  
You stole my life,  
Just to find what you're looking for.  
But no matter how I try,  
I can't hate you anymore

_We built it up,  
To watch it fall.  
Like we meant nothing at all.  
I gave and gave the best of me,  
But couldn't give you what you need.  
You walked away,  
You stole my life,  
Just to find what you're looking for.  
But no matter how I try,  
I can't hate you anymore_

Just as I finished reading it I looked up to see Edward standing in the doorway. His eyes focused on the paper I was holding. He was at my side quickly and he ripped the paper from my hands. He quickly tore it up and looked at me harshly.

"Edward, I ----" I tried to explain but his eyes were so harsh that I knew I couldn't really say anything.

"Get out" I couldn't believe it. He was telling me to leave.

"But"

"Get out"

"Edward"

"Get Out" he was yelling now. Tears began to form in my eyes as I ran past him. I passed by Alice, Jasper, and Emmet on my way throught the hall. They quickly ran to Edward's room and I could hear them yelling from the stairwell.

Tears began to escape my eyes as I made it out the door. My vision became blurry from all the water in my eyes. I looked for my truck and realized we had taken Edward's car. I began to walk but I collapsed. I laid on the ground and just wished someone would run me over.

"Bella" I heard someone call from the porch. I wiped the tears from my eyes and saw Alice and Jasper standing on the porch. Alice quickly ran over to me and cradled me in her arms.

"I'm so sorry Bella" she said as she stroked my hair. Jasper came over and put his hand on my shoulder.

"I'm really sorry too" he said. I suddenly felt a wave of calm overcome me and I stopped crying. But I couldn't escape the emptiness I felt in the place where my heart used to be.

"He's such a jerk Bella. You are to good for him" Alice said. For some reason I got mad at her for saying that.

"Don't say that. He was always to good for me. He obviously still loves this Jane person and she obviously deserves him more than me" Alice and Jasper looked at eachother and then back at me.

"How'd you find out about Jane" Jasper asked obviously worried.

"In a dream. I thought it was just a dream at first but then I found those songs that Edward wrote" Jasper and Alice exchanged worried looks and then Jasper scooped me up into his arms.

"Bella, we need talk about this. But not out here. It's going to start raining" Alice said pointing up at the sky. Jasper carried me inside and set me down on the couch.

"Where's Edward" I asked.

"He went out for a run. He won't be back for a while" Alice answered. I couldn't shake feeling that something wasn't right.

"Bella, Edward really does love you like he said he does. But--" I hated but's.

"but he loved someone else before. Not as much as he does you but close. Her name was Jane. She was a vampire and perfect in every way. We all thought that Edward and her were going to get married but then something happened. She left him because she didn't feel that it was right and that it wasn't really true love. She said she'd come back for him and that she she would want them to be able to pick up where they left off. Then he met you and fell in love again and he was so happy. But a week later she contacted him and asked him if he still loved her. He said no and she hasn't spoken to him since. Her last words to him were _I'm going to take you from her_. When you mentioned the dream we knew it was her because she can alter peoples dreams and send them messages. Edward still loves you Bella. He just doesn't want you to get hurt" It was hard to believe her but I knew I had to. Why would she lie to me?

"And then she got in contact with Kail and told him to ruin your guys's relationship at all costs. It almost worked but her plan failed when you guys got through the Kail thing. Kail left to go back to Alaska so she could give him his next task. Things are going to get alot worse Bella. That's why Edward told you to leave. He wants to protect you" I believed Jasper but it was just so hard. Why couldn't Edward just let me face this with him. We could fight them side by side. It was times like these that I hated being human.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**R&R please. tell me what think.**


	6. Chapter 6

"I hate him. He can't do this to me. So what about Jane. She can't be worse than James" I said as Jasper and Alice tried to help me off the ground.

"Bella, she's a thousand times worse than James" Alice sounded so serious. I looked into her eyes and I was struck with fear. _This Jane person must really be something._

"Why's she so horrible" I asked. They had gotten me to my feet and were walking me over to Alice's car (no one would let her drive their car's anymore so she went out and got her own).

"She's got this power. It's nothing like anything we've ever seen. She can control a human's emotions/feelings/body. She has fun with them for a bit. Putting them through so much pain. Until she finally just kills them" I gulped. Then I looked at the house to see Edward looking down at me.

"Well then why did he write her that song when we were together" I asked. Alice looked at Jasper and he nodded.

"Well Bella, he was still "in love" with her. He loved you and all but he still wasn't over her. He was debating with himself wether to break up with you and get back with her or not" I looked back up at the window and Edward looked away.

"I think I'm going to be depressed for a while" I said looking back at Alice and Jasper.

"Omg! I know just the thing to cheer you up" Alice said with a huge grin on her face.

"What" I asked returning the grin.

"Ok. Well, the talent show's coming up soon and I was thinking that we should have like a battle of the bands. You know. Jasper, Emmet, and Edward will have their own band and you, me, and Rosalie will have our own. Losers have to do whatever the winners want" her grin was so wide that you could see all of her sparkling teeth.

"That's a great idea" Jasper said. I nodded even though I didn't particularly like it.

"Then it's settled. We'll all sign up tomorrow and then the battle begins" we all nodded and Alice and I headed for her car.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day at school was a mess. At lunch I decided to go and sit with Edward. When I took my place next to him I noticed a girl sitting at the end of the table. I looked at Edward and he looked at me. His eyes were filled with worry and fear. I just smiled at him and rested my head on his shoulder.

"Oh, so now you love me again" he said with a slight chuckle. Emmet, Jasper, and Alice joined in and I just smiled. I could never stay mad at him for long.

The girl at the end of the table shot a hard glare at me and all of a sudden I felt my body go rigid and I felt so much pain. I fell to the floor and started crying. Edward quickly looked at Alice and Alice reached across the table and slapped the girl. The pain stopped.

"Let's go Bella" Edward said. He picked me up and carried me out of the cafeteria.

"Is that Jane" I asked as he set me down on a bench.

"Yes. She transfered in and she's going to be tagging along with us for a while" _Oh great! _This was going to suck.

"Well, she's going to have to realize I'm not going to let you go. I'll endure everything she'll throw my way" Edward's eyes were full of worry again and I knew he was imagining what was going to happen to me.

"It's ok. I don't care. At least I'll be with you" I said with a reassuring smile.

"I love you" he said before he kissed me. It was a guarded kiss but I didn't mind.

"What're you guys going to be singing for the talent show" I looked at him and smiled.

"You'll just have to wait and see" he pouted and I just kissed him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day Alice and Rosalie came over to my house so we could pick a song.

"Hmm----This is hard" Alice said. We had picked alot of songs but never decided on one.

"Well Bella's going to be singing so she should pick" Rosalie said. I liked that she didn't hate me anymore.

"Hmm. I really like this one" I said holding up an Avril Lavigne CD.

"What song" Alice and Rosalie asked in unison.

"Sk8ter boi" I said. Alice and Rosalie both looked at eachother and then laughed.

"What" I asked.

"Well, when Edward was with Jane he was going through his skater faze and Jane was a ballet dancer" I just looked at them and joined in in the laughter. It was the perfect song.

"Ok. So Rose will be on the drums. I will be the guitar. And Bella will be vocals" Alice said. We all that it was a good idea.

"Now time to practice" Rosalie said. It was a good thing that they had all the instruments they needed otherwise they would've had to go buy them.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We practiced everyday at my house. We didn't want to risk anyone hearing what song we were doing. We would also have Alice keep and eye on Edward to see when he was going to get to my house so we could stop before he could hear us.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The day before the talent show was the most hectic. We had to fine tune the song and then, to my dismay, we had to go shopping. Alice and Rosalie wanted to get cute little outfits for the show.

We went to like twenty different stores before they decided on outfits. Rosalie was going to be wearing a black mini with a halter top that had a skull and crossbones on it. Alice was going to be wearing something similar except her shirt was a spagetti strap. I was wearing really punkish looking jeans, a studded black belt, a short sleeve black dress shirt, a red and black striped tie, and black and red arm socks. Alice and Rosalie were putting their hair up but they said they had something special in mind for my hair.

"What're you guys going to do to me" I asked as we drove back to my place.

"You won't find out until before the show" Alice said. This just made me really nervous.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The day of the show was alright. At lunch Jane used her power on me again and Edward nearly ripped her head off. He also persisted to ask me what song we were doing. I just kissed him everytime he began to ask me.

"Bella, are you ready to be transformed" Alice asked when we got into my bathroom. They had set up a little chair with a bunch of hair products on the counter. I gulped and nodded slowly as I sat in the chair. Before I knew it they were off. Running here and there. Occasionally they would pull my hair but I didn't make a sound.

"Oh my gosh Bella" Alice said.

"She looks amazing" Rosalie whispered to Alice but I just happened to hear. I quickly turned around and gawked at their work.

My hair was no longer brown but instead a dark red color with black streaks in it. I looked amazing.

"Wow you guys. This is amazing" I said still marveling at their work.

"We know" they said in unison.

"We need to get ready you guys. It's starting in an hour" Rosalie said as she glanced at her watch. We all quickly ran into my room and changed. I had to wear a hooded jacket so no one would see my hair before the show. After we had finished our make up we all headed for Alice's car.

"Edward's going to flip when he see's you" Rosalie said with a slight smile. Alice nodded in agreement.

When we arrived into the school parking lot I noticed that it was nearly packed. It took us forever to find a spot. Before we could even get near the gym we were greeted by Edward, Emmet, and Jasper. Who were all dressed punkish too.

"I guess great minds do think alike" Emmet said.

"Why don't you take off the hood Bella" Edward said, reaching for my hood. Alice quickly slapped his hand.

"No. We're saving her hair for a suprise. No one sees until our turn on stage" Edward quickly looked at me with a worried expression.

"What did you do to her hair" Edward said. He sounded angry.

"Nothing you won't like" I said in their defense. He just looked at me.

"Well we're on first. Then you guys. Then the other acts. They'll announce the winners at the end of the show" Jasper said. We all then walked into the gym.

The gym was packed with people. Their weren't even enough seats for everyone. I felt very nauseous all of a sudden and then I collapsed.

"Bella" All of the Cullen's said in unison. Edward caught me before I hit the ground and then carried me outside.

"I'm ok. I just felt really nervous. I'm fine now" I said as Edward set me down.

"That's good because the boys are up in two minutes" Alice said. The boys's eyes all shot open wide and then they ran (human speed) inside. We casually followed and stood in the back.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The lights went out and then the spot light was on Edward. He was singing while Emmet was on drums and Jasper was on guitar. He looked out at me and smiled and then they started playing.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**haha. cliffie. don't you just hate me. lol. **


	7. Chapter 7

I recognized the beat of the music even before Edward started singing. It was one of my all time favorite songs. Your Guardian Angel by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus.

When he started singing everyone was in awe. His voice was so magical and he sounded almost exactly like the real singer.

_When I see your smile  
Tears roll down my face  
I can't replace _

And now that I'm strong I have figured out  
How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul  
And I know Ill find deep inside me, I can be the one

I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
Ill be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven

He looked out at me again and smiled. He winked and then began singing again.

_Its ok, Its ok, Its ok _

Seasons are changing and waves are crashing  
And stars are falling all for us  
Days grow longer and nights grow shorter  
I can show you I'll be the one

I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven

Cause you're my  
You're my  
My true love  
My whole heart  
Please don't throw that away

Cause I'm here, for you  
Please don't walk away and  
Please tell me you'll stay, stay...

Use me as you will  
Pull my strings just for a thrill  
And I know Ill be okay  
Though my skies are turning gray

I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven

_I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

When he finished the whole gym was silent. Then it was an uproar of applause and screams. Edward, Emmet, and Jasper took a quick bow and then they quickly ran off stage. Alice, Rose, and I then ran over to the stage and were greeted by the boys.

"You guys were awesome" Alice said as she locked Jasper in a hug.

"You really were" Rose said as she locked Emmet in a hug.

"We know" the three boys said in unison. Edward locked me in one of his iron grips and then tried to take off my hood. Rose and Alice quickly ripped him away from me.

"NO!" they both screamed in unison. I laughed at the sight of Edward laying on the ground and Alice and Rosalie standing over him while shaking their fingers at him.

"It's time girls" Jasper said. Alice, Rosalie, and I all quickly ran on stage and took our spots. The spotlight was quickly put on me and I looked out into the crowd. The boys had miraculously found seats in the front row so I could see them. Next to Edward though was Jane. Seeing her gawk at him just got me even more pumped to start singing.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Rosalie and Alice started playing something inside me seemed to come alive and the words just spilled out from my mouth. It was as if I was programmed to sing this song.

_He was a boy  
She was a girl  
Can i make it any more obvious  
He was a punk  
She did ballet  
What more can i say  
He wanted her  
She'd never tell secretly she wanted him as well  
But all of her friends  
Stuck up their nose  
They had a problem with his baggy clothes _

I looked at the crowd and saw Emmet and Jasper laughing and hitting Edward. He just smiled and looked up at me with such love that it seemed to fuel my even more.

_He was a skater boy  
She said see you later boy  
He wasn't good enough for her  
She had a pretty face  
But her head was up in space  
She needed to come back down to earth_

I looked at Edward again and saw that Jane was glaring at me. Her eyes were full of hate and disgust, it just made me smile.

_5 years from now  
She sits at home  
Feeding the baby she's all alone  
She turns on tv  
Guess who she sees  
Skater boy rockin up MTV  
She calls up her friends  
They already know  
And they've all got  
Tickets to see his show  
She tags along  
Stands in the crowd  
Looks up at the man that she turned down_

_He was a skater boy  
She said see you later boy  
He wasn't good enough for her  
Now he's a super star  
Slamming on his guitar  
Does your pretty face see what he's worth?_

I felt my stomache start to churn and I felt excrutiating pain serge throughout my body. I ignored it though and I just kept singing.

_He was a skater boy  
She said see you later boy  
He wasn't good enough for her  
Now he's a super star  
Slamming on his guitar  
Does your pretty face see what he's worth?_

_Sorry girl but you missed out  
Well tough luck that boy's mine now  
We are more than just good friends  
This is how the story ends  
Too bad that you couldn't see,  
See the man that boy could be  
There is more that meets the eye  
I see the soul that is inside_

_He's just a boy  
And Im just a girl  
Can I make it any more obvious  
We are in love  
Haven't you heard  
How we rock eachothers world_

_I'm with the skater boy  
I said see you later boy  
I'll be back stage after the show  
I'll be at the studio  
Singing the song we wrote  
About a girl you used to know_

_I'm with the skater boy  
I said see you later boy  
I'll be back stage after the show  
I'll be at the studio  
Singing the song we wrote  
About a girl you used to know_

After I finished singing I ran off stage and collapsed. My body was screaming in pain. I began to convulse when Alice and Rosalie caught up with me. Alice's cold hand felt amazing on my burning flesh. It wasn't long before I felt Edward pick me up.

"You guys stay here and find out who wins. I'm taking Bella home" Soon I felt the wind hitting my face and then I felt the cool interior of Edward's seat.

"Can you hear me Bella" Edward asked. I nodded my head but couldn't open my eyes.

"Take slow deep breaths ok" it hurt to breathe. It felt like my ribs were digging into my lungs.

"Edward" I was finally able to choke out. I felt his hand on my cheek but it wasn't long before I was in total darkness.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**post more later. please review. perrty please with sugar, chocolate sauce, marshmellows, sprinkles, and a cherry on top. please and thank you.**


	8. Chapter 8

"Bella" I heard Edward's voice call out through the darkness.

"Bell" I began to lose him.

"Be"

"B"

Pretty soon I couldn't hear or feel anything. I was lost in the dark abyss. My conciussness left me so I began to dream.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was sitting in mine and Edward's meadow. It was a clear, starry night. The water was pratically glowing in the light of the full moon. The only thing that was missing was Edward.

I heard a voice from behind me say my name but I couldn't turn around to look. It was if I was imbolized. Pretty soon I felt a cold hand on my shoulder and the person walked around in front of me. It was Kail.

"He doesn't really love you Bella. He still loves her. He always has and always will. You were just the rebound girl" he started to smile and then the scenery changed and I was in the Cullen's living room. I was standing now but I still couldn't move. This time Edward was here. But he was sitting on the couch with Jane.

"Edward" I tried to scream but the words couldn't escape my mouth.

"Jane, I still love you with every fiber of my being. I don't really love that human. She's just some girl I was going to be with for a while and then dump her. She means nothing to me" I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I tried to scream but the words were still unable to escape the barrier that was my mouth. I did the only thing I could do... I cried. I cried until there were no more tears left to shed. I collapsed to the floor and began beating my fists against the ground.

I guess I was visible now because they both looked at me. Jane was full of anger and hate. Edward was full of disgust and sorrow. I quickly got up and ran for the kitchen. I wasn't really thinking. I just ran to one of the drawers and pulled out a knife. By then Edward was in the kitchen with me. Jane was still on the couch.

"Bella" he began to say. I just put my hand up and then raised the knife.

"Do I really mean nothing to you?" I asked. He was about to speak but I cut him off "If I mean nothing to you then what I'm about to do won't matter to you. You'll just go back to that vampire whore. I thought you loved me Edward Anthony Cullen. I thought you did. But since you have no heart then I guess you can't love" and with that I plunged the knife deep into my flesh and into my heart.

I felt the blood escape the wound. It wasn't long before I lost all feeling in my body. Edward was kneeling next to me, trying to take the knife from me but I wouldn't let him.

"Please Bella. I don't want you to die" he said with a pleading look in his eyes.

"Fuck off you stupid vampire. You really are a monster. You caused a girl to take her own life. Way to go jack ass" my vision darkened and the last thing I saw before I was totally out of it was the hurt expression on Edward's face.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"NO" I screamed. I looked around me and Edward was hovering over me while holding an ice pack to my forehead.

"Are you ok" Edward asked. He look a little startled.

"I'm fine. It was just a nightmare. Did you find out who won the talent show" I didn't want to think about the dream anymore.

"No not yet. It's still going on. You were only out for like fifteen minutes" he started to laugh and I blushed which made him laugh more. Then his cell phone rang and he talked to who ever was on the other line for a couple minutes.

"It's a tie between us and you guys. We're going to have to battle it out again tomorrow after school" he said with that crooked smile that I loved so much.

"Oh joy. More singing" we both laughed. I was going to have to brace myself for another one of Jane's attacks.

"Don't worry Bella. I won't let her hurt you this time" I could tell he sensed that I was worried.

"It's ok Edward. I'm not scared. She doesn't scare me at all" I took his hands in mine and gave him a reassuring glance. His smile was sheepish but a smile none the less.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day at school was crazy. It all started at lunch.

I sat down at my usual spot next to Edward in the cafeteria. Jane was sitting at the end of the table across from Alice. I had thought that everything was going to be ok, but I was wrong.

Edward wrapped his arm around my waist and all of a sudden I was consumed by hate and rage. I looked over at Jane who's eyes were focused on me and then I looked back at Edward who's eyes held so much love that it hurt to look. Half of me wanted to embrace him and then the other part of me wanted to hit him. I decided to do neither. Instead, I screamed.

"Are you ok Bella" Edward asked. My sudden outburst had startled him and everyone else in the cafeteria. I just looked at Edward with such hate and rage that it scared me. I stood up and stared harshly at Edward. I knew that I wasn't the one doing this.

"NO EDWARD, I'M NOT OK. I'LL NEVER BE OK UNTIL I CAN GET AS FAR AWAY FROM YOU AS POSSIBLE. I HATE YOU. YOU'RE A SICK MONSTER AND YOU DON'T DESERVE ME. I DESERVE SOMEONE SO MUCH BETTER THAN YOU. SOMEONE WHO WILL GIVE ME _EVERYTHING_ I WANT. NOT SOMEONE WHO WILL GIVE ME EVEYTHING I WANT _EXCEPT_ SOME THINGS" _oh god. no. don't let this be real. I can't be yelling at Edward in front of the whole cafeteria._ My eyes widened and I began to cry but the more I cried the angrier I seemed to get at Edward. He reached for me but I slapped his hand away.

"DON'T TOUCH ME. I HATE YOU. GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME" the tears were coming even harder now. Edward looked harshly at Jane who broke her stare and suddenly the hate and rage stop and they were replaced by grief and sorrow. I collapsed and Edward quickly caught me.

"I'm so sorry Edward. I'm so sorry" I said as I shook my head. I couldn't comprehend what had happened. I was still in shock. So was everyone else in the cafeteria.

"It's ok Bella. I love you. I know you didn't do it" Jane had not looked back over at me. Edward quickly got me out of the cafeteria.

"Edward" I said when we reached a bench in the quad.

"Yes Bella" he said as he set me down. He looked at me with such love in his eyes that it hurt to look at him. It hurt to know that he never showed me anything but love and I went and yelled at him in front of the cafeteria. I quickly dropped my head

"Bella" he said as he lifted my head back up to look at him. He pressed his lips to mine and I just sat their. I then lightly pushed him away.

"Edward, I can't. I can't kiss you knowing that I just did that to you. It hurts to know that you love me so much and I just treated you like that" I turned my head away. I couldn't even bear to look at him.

"Bella, it wasn't you that was doing that. It was Jane. That's the other side to her power. You didn't do any of it" he turned my head back towards him and then he kissed me. At first it was guarded but then he did something totally unexpected. He parted his lips and his tongue touched my lips as if asking permission to enter. I parted my lips in response and our tongues explored each others moutsh and would tease each other when they'd pass each other. Edward pulled away after a few minutes.

"Edward" I said in a confused haze. So many things were buzzing through my head at the moment.

"I've waited to do that for so long" he said with a slight smile.

"Well i'm glad you decided to do it now" I said with a wink. I looked over to the cafeteria and saw Alice and Rosalie walking towards us.

"Bella, C'mon. We need to go reherse" Alice called out. I looked at Edward and he nodded. I quickly got up and ran towards them and we went to their house.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We decided to do a song called LaLa by Ashlee Simpson. We practiced it for a while. Alice and Rosalie had me holding a fake michrophone and jumping around. It was fun and very tiring.

"Bella, there's a suprise outfit for you in Edward's room that we picked out for you. Go try it on and then come down here so we can see" Alice said. I nodded and ran upstairs. I got to Edward's room and could hear Alice and Rosalie still playing.

I looked at the outfit that was lying on the bed and gasped. The outfit consisted of a tiny tank that looked like it wouldn't fall below my belly button and it had a cute rip in the collar that made it look like a v-neck, a skirt that was ripped at the bottom and was really short, fishnet stockings, stiletto heels, and fishnet gloves. I quickly gathered it up and put it on.

I walked over to a mirror and looked at myself. I didn't look like me at all. I looked like I just stepped out of a rock music video. In other words, I looked hot.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wow Bella, you look amazing" I heard an all-to-familiar voice say from behind me. I turned around and was face to face with Kail.

"What are you doing here" I asked as I backed away from him. I nearly knocked over the mirror.

"I wanted to see my beautiful Bella one more time before Jane finishes you off" he said as he stuck his arm out and stroked my cheek. I tried to turn my head but he wouldn't let me so I bit him----hard. This seemed to do something to him because he pushed himslef against me and brushed his lips against my neck.

"Kail--" his smell was so overpowering. He smelled almost exactly like Edward.

"Bella, do you want to be a vampire" he asked, not taking his lips from my neck. I wanted to say yes but I didn't want him of all people to change me. I shook my head and he smiled.

"Ok then. I just want to do one thing then" and with that he threw me on Edward's coach and was on top of me in an instant. He kissed my neck, cheek, forehead, nose, and then my lips. He was forceful and didn't let me get away. I was stuck and I was afraid.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**haha. lol. i'll write more later. R&R. Please and Thank You.**


	9. Chapter 9

I was so afraid at that moment in time that I froze. His tongue was inside my mouth and all I did was lay there. His hands were exploring my back. Then they moved to my stomach and began to move up my shirt. That's when I unfroze.

"Stop it" I tried to yell but it was only a muffle. I was able to wiggle myself away from underneath him and then I fell to the flooor.

"Bella, come back here" he said as he began to get off the couch. I just got up and ran. I heard him follow but I didn't stop which was stupid since I slipped and the only thing that kept me from falling over the banister was my hands that were holding the railing. I looked down to see that Alice and Rosalie were no longer in the living room.

"They went outside for a few seconds. They needed to go for a run since you were taking so long. They won't be back for fifteen minutes" Kail said as he reached the banister.

"Kail--please" I pleaded as I looked down. If I fell I would surely break my back. Kail grabbed my wrist, but instead of pulling me over he held me further away from the rail.

"KAIL" I screamed. _He's a psycho._

"Bella, tell me you love me. Tell me you love me and you'll live" I looked into his eyes and was lost like I was the first time.

"No"

"What"

"I said no. I will never love you" he just smiled and he leaned over the railing so that his mouth was right next to my ear.

"The reason he won't change you is because he doesn't really love you. He's going to let you get old and die so that he can get a girlfriend that he actually loves. Not some pathetic human" and with that he released all of his fingers and I fell. The only thing I saw before I closed my eyes was Kail's smile getting further and further away. I braced myself for impact with the hard ground but it never seemed to come.

* * *

I opened my eyes to see that I was no longer falling. Instead I saw Edward's concerned eyes looking at me. His face was so full of anger that he didn't look like himself. He looked... frightening. He walked me over to the couch and set me down. 

"Close your eyes and whatever happens, whatever you hear, I want you to keep them closed ok" he took my hands in his and looked at me with pleading eyes.

"Ok" I said with a half smile. He returned it and softly kissed my hands before placing them at my sides. I closed my eyes and he kissed my forehead.

Everything that happened after that seemed to go by so fast. I heard yells, screams, things breaking. I couldn't comprehend what was going on. They were at one part of the house one minute and then at another part the next. The house was filled with the sound of chaos and struggle and before I knew it... everything was silent.

I didn't open my eyes. Mainly out of fear of what I may find. I didn't even open them when I heard footsteps coming towards the couch. Nor when I felt an extremely icey hand on my shoulder. Only did I open them when I heard a voice.

_Open your eyes Bella. It's ok._ The voice in my head was the only voice that was audible. I obeyed and was face to face with my angel.

"Bella..." Edward's clothes were ripped and torn. His hair was a mess and his eyes were jet black.

"Edward..." he just sat down on the couch and put his face in his hands.

"He got away. That stupid coward ran and I didn't follow him. We got outside and he took off into the woods and all I could think about was getting back to you. I should've finished him off earlier when I had the chance" not once did he look up at me. I tried to get his attention but his face never left his hands.

"Edward..." he looked up at me and his eyes were full of hate. He looked like the monster that he said he was at that moment. But I wasn't afraid. "Edward, why won't you change me"

"You know why"

"Are you sure that's the real reason"

"Of course. What other reason is there"

"Well you could just wait out my life and when I die you could find another girlfriend. A vampire girlfriend. A girlfriend who could give you everything that I can't" I looked down at my hands at the thought that all I was saying was true.

"Bella" was all he could say. Tears began to fill my eyes and one escaped down my cheeck. He tried to wipe it away but I turned my head.

"Bella, there's no way in hell that that's the reason for me not changing you and you know that" he grasped hold of my chin and turned me towards him. I looked into his eyes and then looked away. It was to painful.

"I don't know anymore Edward. I really don't. I don't know what's going on in your head and you have no idea how scary that is. I really wish I could believe you Edward. I really wish I could" I didn't even need to look at him to know that he was in pain. I quickly got up off the couch and ran for the door, tears escaping my eyes and my heart feeling heavy.

I barely made it out the door when I felt his cold fingers wrap around my arm. I tried to break free from his iron grasp but it was useless.

"LET ME GO EDWARD" I screamed.

"Not until you talk to me"

"I DON'T WANT TO TALK TO YOU"

"Bella"

"JUST LET ME GO EDWARD. YOU NEED TO LET GO" there was a double meaning to my words and I knew he got them when his grasp loosened.

"I'm sorry Edward. But this is goodbye. I'm sorry" I looked into his eyes and then I ran. I ran all the way to my house. Not once did I ever look back. I couldn't. It would only make me regret all that I was leaving behind.

* * *

Alice called me on my cell later that day and I told her I couldn't perform that night. She said ok and that she'd call the school to reschedule it. I thanked her and then hung up.

* * *

I avoided everbody the next few days at school. I sat with my other friends that I hadn't talked to in what felt like forever at lunch. Except I didn't really talk. I would just stair over at the Cullen's who were all going about their business as usual. Occasionally I would get a glance from them. I didn't mind any of them. Well, all except Edward's. His was the most painful to look at. His gaze held so much pain, suffrage, and sorrow. I couldn't look at him without wanting to cry. 

"Are you ok Bella" Mike asked when he saw that my eyes began to water.

"Yeah. I'm fine" I said as I wiped my eyes with my sleeve.

"Ok"

I looked back over at Edward's table and they were all gone. All that was left was a note on the table. I got up and walked over to it. I picked it up and unfolded it.

_Tonight. 7:30. Talent show. Gym._

_Edward_

* * *

That night I put on the outfit that Alice and Rosalie had picked out for our original last talent show. I looked at myself in the mirror and was disgusted. Disgusted at the fact that I had left the only person that had ever captivated my heart and let me captivate his. I couldn't even look at myself.

I heard Alice's car outside my house so I quickly ran down the stairs, tripping a few times, and then we were off to the school.

* * *

The parking lot was packed and it took us a good ten minutes to find a parking spot. Alice didn't speak the whole time we were in her car. I wanted to ask what Edward would be singing but I couldn't find myself to do it.

We walked inside and I saw a piano and two violins on stage. I looked at Alice but she never looked back at me.

She led me over to seats that were in the front row that were being held by Rosalie. I took my seat and it wasn't long before the lights dimmed and I saw the three boys walk out. Edward sat at the piano and Emmet and Jasper walked over to the two violins. I tried not to laugh as I saw Emmet pick up the violin.

Edward started playing the piano and then he started singing.

_Another night goes by without sleeping  
'Cause I know I won't wake up next to you  
Another life goes by without dreaming  
And I can't help but think that mine will too_

I'm standing before you with this label on my head  
I'm pleading before you for you to understand

Baby it's you  
When I look up in the sky I see you  
Then I turn and close my eyes  
It's you  
When I'm sitting all alone in my room  
Everything reminds me of you

The time is slow and I am sinking  
Into a hole blackened with lies  
And though I made it myself  
You stand watching as my life passes me by

I'm standing before you with this label on my head  
I'm pleading before you for you to understand  
How much I adore you  
I'll be there till the end  
When everything falls down  
Will you hold my hand

Baby it's you  
When I look up in the sky I see you  
Then I turn and close my eyes  
It's you  
When I'm sitting all alone in my room  
Everything reminds me of you

Baby it's you  
When I look up in the sky I see you  
Then I turn and close my eyes  
It's you  
When I'm sitting all alone in my room  
Everything reminds me of you 

_

* * *

_

**so...what do you guys think? R&R. please and thank you.**


	10. Chapter 10

I silently cried as everyone else cheered. The whole time he was playing I knew that the song was for me. It was It's You by Ryan Cabrera. I got up and was out the door before they had stopped cheering.

I made it to the parking lot when it started to pour rain. I just stood there in the middle of the lot, staring up into the clouds.

"Why? -------- WHY" I yelled. I dropped to me knees and began to pound my fists on the ground.

"He deserves so much better than me. He deserves someone who'll be able to give him everything he deserves. Why does he love me? Why? I'm just a pathetic human who can't even walk two feet without finding something to trip over. I'm worthless. I don't deserve a god like him" I noticed that my knuckles were beginning to bleed but I didn't care. I just kept hitting the cold, wet ground.

"Bella" I heard a voice cry out from the gym. I didn't need to look up to know who it was. I didn't want to face him so I just got up and ran. I ran until I slipped in on some mud.

I just layed there, doused in mud, crying my eyes out. It wasn't long before I felt Edward's cold arms wrap around me and pull me towards him.

"Bella" he said as he stroked my mud covered hair. I tried to move my hand but I couldn't.

"Bella, let me see you hand" I tried to move it again but it was to painful. He lightly took hold of it and examined it ever so carefully so it would cause me as little pain as possible "Bella. You're knuckles are broken"

"Great" I said in between sobs. Just another reason why I didn't deserve him. I was so fragile.

"It's not your fault Bella" he lifted my chin so our eyes met "and the truth is------- _I_ don't deserve _YOU_" I looked into his eyes and saw that his words were the truth. Even though I didn't believe them. They were the truth for him.

"Edward, how can you say that? You're like a god and I'm just a mere mortal" he smiled that crooked smile that made my heart melt and my mind spin.

"Bella, Bella, Bella, you're and angel. The light at the end of the tunnel. The one who can see through the monster that I am and who can see the human side of me. You're an amzing woman Bella, and that's why I don't deserve you" my eyes began to water again and this time I just let the tears fall. He was so beautiful and he always knew just what to say.

"So... a hole blackened with lies. What lies are you talking about" I knew I caught him offguard because his body stiffened and his grip tightened.

"Bella, I haven't been totally honest with you. You see, when Jane first showed up I'll admit that I debated on getting back with her or not. It just seemed like the easy way out. Not having to feel the heart ache, sorrow, and pain that comes with our relationship. But then I realized that that's why our relationship is so great. Because no matter what we go through we'll always love eachother" his grip loosened and he held me closer to him. He kissed my forehead before pickin me up and carrying me over to his car.

"What about the talent show" I asked as he set me on the passengers seat.

"We forfit. You guys are the winners" he said with a smile and a slight wink. I returned the smile. I was going to have some fun with this.

* * *

The next few weeks were total bliss. Edward and I had become even more closer than we already were. He trusted me so much more now. He also let me be alone alot more often.

Alice and Rosalie had already used up their parts of the deal but I still had yet to use mine on Edward and I think that was driving him crazy.

* * *

"Bella, what are you going to make me do" Edward asked as we sat on his couch. I just smiled.

"You'll find after the thing in a couple weeks"

"What's in a couple weeks"

"Graduation silly" his eyes widened and I think he knew what I was talking about.

"Oh" was all he said.

"Can you wait" I asked as I nestled my head in the crook of his neck.

"Of course" he said as he kissed the top of my head. _Only a couple more weeks. A couple more weeks and I'll be a vampire AND Mrs. Edward Anthony Maeson Cullen._ I smiled at that thought.

"Bella, so you're really going to marry me"

"Of course. I want to be turned first though" he nodded which just made me smile even bigger. Today was turning out to be amazing. Well until it was time for me to go.

"I'll see you tomorrow ok" he said as I got up off of the couch.

"Ok. I love you" I said as I got my purse and jacket.

"I love you too" he was right behind me now and he turned me to face him in one swift movement. His lips were pressed against mine and our kiss lasted quite a while. I finally broke free and left.

* * *

As I heard my car's engine come to life I could've sworn I saw someone staring at me from the woods. I didn't think anything of it and I just drove off.

After about five minutes of driving something or someone ran through the road causing me to swerve and go off the road. My truck made contact with a tree and for some reason I had forgot to put on my seatbelt so I went flying through the windshield. I landed on a bunch of glass on the hood of the car. I tried to move but all I could move was my arms so I reached for my cellphone that was in my pocket and I called Edward.

"Hello"

"Edcoughward"

"Bella"

"Edcoughward. I was in an accident. Plcoughease come get me"

"I'll be right there"

"Hurrcoughy"

The phone went silent and I knew he was on his way. I closed my phone and was about to put it in my pocket when all of a sudden I was ripped from the hood of the car and thrown onto the ground.

"You stupid little human. You should've known better then to fall in love with MY Edward" I looked up and Jane was standing over me. I tried to get up but I couldn't feel my legs.

"He's mine. He was always mine and will always be mine" she looked into the woods and motioned for something/someone to come over.

"I'm going to have my associate finish you off now" soon I saw Kail standing next to her. He picked me up by my shirt and was holding me above his head.

"Finish her off" I looked into Kail's eyes. Tears began to roll down my cheeks.

"Kail, please. Don't do this. I know you don't want to. She doesn't control you"

"Shut up you stupid human. Kail, finish her" Kail seemed to be debating with himself on what to do.

"Kail, do what you want to do. Not what anyone else wants to do" I smiled a small, painful smile.

"Finishe her off god dammit. She's just a human" Jane took a step toward us and I felt my body scream in pain.

"NO" this was the first time Kail had spoken and it startled both Jane and I. "She's not just a human" he looked up at me and smiled "She's a great, beautiful, and amazing person and I'm not going to hurt her anymore" he set me down carefully on the ground and then turned to Jane.

"And I won't let you hurt her anymore either"

"I'd like to see you try and stop me" Jane then charged at Kail and sent him flying a good twenty yards. She then turned to me and lifted me up with one arm. She smiled and threw me against a tree. I felt my arm, shoulder, and leg break with the impact. I screamed in pain and she just laughed.

"This is the end for you, you pathetic human" I closed my eyes and felt her pick me off of the ground again. She threw me and this time I missed a tree but I hit the ground with such force that I broke my other arm and cut my head. I felt the blood flow from the wound and I slowly began to lose conciousnees.

"No" The last thing I saw was Edward running towards Jane, fists clenched and nostrils flaring.

* * *

**R&R please. More will be coming soon.**


	11. Chapter 11

**the first part's going to be in Edward's POV because well Bella just went unconcious and it's going to be rather short since it's just going to be a filler.**

* * *

I couldn't belive what I saw. Bella was laying on the ground motionless. Her bones were out of place and she was bruised and scratched everywhere. All I could think was that she was dieing.

"YOU BITCH" I screamed as I ran towards Jane. I hated her with everything I had right now.

"Edward. I did this for us" she said as she blocked one of my punches.

"There is no us and there will never be an us" I finally hit her and sent her to the ground. Before I knew it she was laying on the ground --- in shreds. I had killed her. I took a lighter out of my pocket, tore off the top part and poured the liquid over her remains and then I took a match out of my pocket (**a/n: he brought them jic he needed them. which he did**) and lit her remains. I then walked over to Bella and held her in my arms. I heard her heart beat but it was getting fainter and fainter.

"I'm sorry Bella. Sorry for not doing this sooner" and with that I sank my teeth into her neck. It wasn't hard to control myself, even with her blood pratically everywhere. I pulled out my teeth with ease and was getting ready to take her back to my place. But I was stopped.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY DAUGHTER" I heard Chief Swan scream from the road. I didn't even look over at him. I kissed Bella's forehead and then I took off. I didn't stop running until I got back to my house. I burst through the front door and told everyone that we needed to leave. I explained everything and within 30 minutes we had everything we needed and we were gone. We didn't know exactly where we were going but I knew we just had to get out of there. My only regrets were not being able to tell Bella goodbye and not being able to be with her during those three days. I just hoped that someday she could forgive me.

* * *

**sry bout it being so short. like i said, it's just filler. more later.**


	12. Chapter 12

I didn't really remember what happened after I lost my conciousness. I just remember waking up three days later and seeing myself in a new light. I was more graceful, faster, and more beautiful. I knew right when I looked in a mirror that I was a vampire and I knew it was because of Edward.

* * *

When I was released from the hospital I immediately went to Edward's. I walked through the door to see that everything was there, everything except for the Cullen's. 

I walked through the house and found no trace of the family I had that was my own. All of their clothes and prized possesions were gone along with them. I went into Edward's room and found a note on his couch with a Cd.

_I'm sorry Bella but we had to leave. You're dad saw me with you that day with Jane and he thinks I did that to you. I'm so sorry Bella. I love you and I'll miss you._

_Edward_

The CD was Hinder. On the back, circled and highlighted was the song Better Than Me.

* * *

That was ten years ago today. I've moved on. I live in Manhattan now. I've made friends with vampires who's names are Chloe, Sandra, Jake, Andrew, and Blaize. Chloe and Andrew are married and so are Sandra and Jake. Blaize and I like eachother but we agreed just to be friends with benefits. We all live in an apartment that cost us close to $800,000.

* * *

"You wanna go clubbing tonight Bella" Chloe asked when I walked into our apartment. 

"Yea. Let me go put my new clothes away and then we'll go" I said as I walked over to my room.

"Everyone's going tonight. I finally talked Sandra into finally coming with us" Chloe said as she leaned against the doorpane.

"Good job. Now I won't feel so bad for leaving her alone" I said as I stuffed the last of my clothes into my drawer.

"What're you going to wear tonight" she asked.

"I don't know" I walked over to my closet and opened the door. I walked inside and looked at all of my clothes.

"This" I said taking clothes off of a hanger. Just then a photo album fell from the shelf above the clothes rack. It hit me on the head and opened when it hit the floor.

"What just fell" Chloe said as she joined me in my closet.

"An old album from like ten years ago" I said as I bent down to pick it up. I stopped when I saw a picture of me and Edward.

"Who's that guy that has his arm around you? He's really hot" Chloe said as she set her head on my shoulder.

"Someone who I thought loved me but ended up leaving me in the end" I closed the album and stuffed it back on the shelf.

"Aw, to bad. He _was_ really hot" she said as she left my closet.

I got dressed quickly in my mini skirt, belly button high tank, hooker heels, and cute fishnet gloves. I did my make up and hair and met Chloe, Jake, Sandra, Andrew, and Blaize out front.

"Wow Bella. You look really hot" Blaize said as we started walking to the club.

"Thanks" I said with a flirtatious smile.

* * *

When we finally reached the club we didn't even go stand in the line. Chloe, Sandra, and I just shot the bouncer very sexy flirtatious smiles and he let us all in.

Inside the music was blaring and pratically everyone was dancing. It wasn't long before we joined them.

Blaize and I danced for what seemed like forever. He was a really good dancer and so was I. Everytime our bodies touched he would get this lustfull look in his eyes. He was extremely handsome but for some reason I wasn't really drawn to him.

After an hour or two Chloe pulled us off the dance floor and had all of us sit down at a table. She brought out a bunch of drinks and we all had confused looks on our faces.

"We can't drink this stuff Chloe" Andrew said as Chloe handed him a drink.

"Well you know how I have connections with the Volturi. Well they've made this thing that's kind of like a pill that you eat and then for the next 24 hours you can eat and drink anything and you'll be able to taste it. It'll be like being human again" she pulled out six pills and handed one to each of us. We ate the pills and before long we were sucking down drink after drink.

"Bella, come dance with me again" Blaize said after another round of shots of vodka.

"Ok" I said as he led me out to the dance floor. We danced just like we had before. Except a little more shamelessly.

After a good 15 minutes I decided that I needed to get some fresh air. I decided to go out the back door. As I made my way through the crowd I bumped into a someone and knocked them to the ground.

"I'm sorry" I said as I bent down to help them up.

"It's ok" I felt dejavu for a second. That voice sounded so familiar.

I helped the person up and when they turned to face me I was in shock. The person I had bumped into was Edward.

"Bella?" he said, also in shcok.

I didn't even answer. I bolted for the back door. I didn't want to talk to him after all these years. I don't think I could handle it.

"Bella" Edward said from the back door. He ran after me and caught me quickly. He turned me towards him and refused to let go.

"What're you doing here Bella" he asked. His eyes were full of love but all I felt was hate.

"How could you Edward" I said as I broke free from his grasp.

"How could I what? Ask what you're doing here" he looked confused for a second.

"No. How could you just leave me. You left me for dead Edward. YOU LEFT ME FOR DEAD"

"Bella, It wasn't my fault. Charlie saw me with you and he thought I had killed you. It wasn't safe for my family to stay in Forks anymore. I'm so sorry Bella. I've missed you the whole time" he tried to hug me but I wouldn't let him. I just backed away from him.

"I'm sorry Edward but it's too late now. You really hurt me and I don't know if I can ever forgive you" I gave him one last look and then I went back inside. I found the group and told them that I wanted to go home. When we got to the door I saw Alice and Rosalie over by the bar. They looked over and I was out the door before they could get up.

* * *

"Why'd you want to leave all of a sudden" Chloe asked as we walked home.

"I ran into "someone who I thought loved me but ended up leaving me in the end" when I was going outside" Chloe was the only one who knew what I was talking about.

"Really?" she asked looking back in the direction of the club.

"We are NOT going back there" I said. She nodded and we kept walking home.

* * *

That night I couldn't relax. All I could think about was Edward. I was beginning to go a little crazy so I decided to look at the album in my closet.

As I flipped through the pages I remembered every thing from my past that I had tried so hard to forget. Everything from the day I arrived at Forks to the day I left. Everything, including Edward.

* * *

**o0o0o. what's gonna happen? who knows? me that's who. lol. R&R.**


	13. Chapter 13

"You ok babe" Blaize asked as he he came in my room.

"Yea. Just a little unrelaxed" I said with a slight smile.

"What happened at the club" he asked as he sat down next to me.

"I ran into my ex" I looked back down at the album.

"Is it this guy? It couldn't be that bad. He seemes like a great guy" he said. I shook my head.

"No. I was nearly dead, he bit me and then left me. I was left alone as I was changed. He left me when I needed him most and just a few weeks before we were going to get married" I shut the album quickly and shoved back on the shelf.

"That really sucks. I'm sorry Bella" he said as he wrapped his arm around me.

"Thanks Blaize"

"Anytime Bells" that was the first time he ever called me that.

"Wanna get out of the closet" he asked after a couple of minutes. I nodded and we walked over to my bed (**a/n: yes she has a bed**).

* * *

"Bells, why won't you be my girlfriend" he asked when we sat down on the bed. 

"You know that I don't feel _that_ way about you" I said looking him straight in the eyes.

"What if I can make you" and with that he threw me back onto the bed and began to kiss me passionatly. At first I was startled but then I relaxed and went along with it. I wove my fingers in his hair and his explored my back. I had to push him off me though when he tried to undo my bra.

"Blaize. No. I don't want to go that far yet" he nodded in understanding and layed next to me.

"I would like to take it slow though" he looked at me with wide eyes.

"Does this mean you're my girlfriend?" he asked with a smile. I nodded and his smile grew even wider. He jumped off the bed and ran through the apartment screaming 'Bella's my girlfriend' until everyone told him to shut up. He was so cute like that.

* * *

The next day I decided to go for a early morning walk. Everyone else was watching movies so it was easy for me to sneak out the door. I decided to walk over to the park, hang out there, and then come back. 

When I got outside the sun was barely rising which meant not alot of people would be awake yet. I started my walk as more of a jog. About half a mile later I decided to start walking. When I finally reached the park I sat on a nearby bench and watched the birds sleep.

"Bella?" I heard a voice call from behind me. I turned around to see Edward walking towards me.

"What now Edward" I asked in a harsh tone as he sat next to me.

"Bella, I don't blame you for hating me. I'd think you were crazy if you didn't. But please just realize that I never stopped loving you" he said as he leaned his head back and closed his eyes. He looked so peaceful.

"You could've written or called me Edward. You just disappeared from my life. It was as if you never existed" I said as I glared at his still figure.

"Would you have written back or answered" he asked raising his eyebrow.

"Probably not" I said defeated.

"So, what're your powers" he asked sitting up straight.

" I have telekenisis, mind reading, and seeing into the future. And there's one that not even my friends and boyfriend know about" I said looking down at my hands.

"What is it and who's your boyfriend" I never took my eyes off of my hands.

"His name's Blaize and he's one of the people I live with now. He was at the club last night"

"Ok. And what's your power"

"I don't really know how to explain it. If I touch a human with my hands then I begin to steal their life's energy and it makes me human for a good couple of hours. But I've never touched a human long enough to actually kill them. Aro says that if I did then I'd be partially human for a good day or two and if I were to do it to a bunch of humans then I'd permanently be partially human" his eyes focused on my hands and I quickly shoved them into my pockets.

"How'd you figure out that you had that gift" he asked.

"A week or so after you left Mike asked me on a date and I said ok. We went to the movies and I had my hand resting on the armrest. He casually stretched his arm out and placed his hand on mine------ and that's when it happened" I looked up at him and he returned my gaze "he began to squirm in pain and then he began to get very pale. I tugged my hand out from under his and bolted out of the theater. I left Forks a couple days after"

"And then you met those friends of yours" he asked as he turned away and looked up at the still starry sky.

"Yes. Chloe was the first one I met. I was just roaming around in some town in Michigan and she found me. Next was Andrew, who was Chloe's fiance at the time. He became like a brother to me. Later on he introduced me to his brother who's Jake and then he introduced me to his wife Sandra. And then Blaize is Sandra's brother" I said. If I hadn't been a vampire I would've lost my breath with that whole speech.

"So you have a tight knit group here don't ya" he said with a slight laugh.

"Do Alice and Rosalie know I'm here" I asked also looking up at the sky.

"Nope. I figured you didn't want them to know. They thought they saw you at the club but I assured them that it was just their imaginations" I looked over at him and he still had his head resting on the back of the bench but his eyes were now closed. He looked so peaceful.

"Thanks. I really wasn't in the mood to be bombarded by them" he smiled and then looked over at me.

"It's been so long since I've smelled your scent. It's as strong as ever" I turned away and felt strangely flustered.

"Yea. That's what Blaize likes most about me. He says I smell like his favorite food from when he was human" I could've sworn I saw Edward's eyes twitch.

"Well I better be getting back before they realize I'm gone" I said as I got up off the bench.

"Did you sneak out" he asked also getting up off the bench.

"Sort of" I said with a slight smile.

"Can I see you again" he asked when I began to walk away.

"I don't know Edward" I said turning to face him. His eyes were pleading and for some reason I just wanted to hug him.

"Please Bella. I really want to catch up with you. I want to be friends Bella. Please. If we can't be anymore then just let me be your friend" he was begging me now. It was sad and I felt sorry for him.

"Fine Edward. We can be friends. JUST friends" I said. I said my goodbye and then I went back home.

* * *

"Where were you Bella? We almost called the police" Chloe screamed at me when I walked through the door.

"I went for a walk" I said as I pushed past her.

"Without telling anyone" she yelled.

"Yes" was all I said. I went to my room and laid on my bed.

I stared up at the ceiling for a while and then I heard a knock on my door.

"Come in" I said not taking my eyes off the ceiling.

I heard my door open and the person come in. They didn't speak however. They just walked around my room for a bit.

I listened to the footsteps to try and figure out who they belonged to but I couldn't figure it out. They were to strong to be Chloe or Sandra's. And they were to girlie to be Jake's, Andrew's or Blaize's. And I knew for a fact they weren't Edward's. Since I didn't know I decided to look at the figure that was now standing in the corner of my room.

"Who's there" I said not being able to see their face.

"It's been a while" the figure said in a semi-familiar voice. Then the figure stepped out of the shadow and into the light and before I knew it the figure was looming over me and I was staring into those pale gold eyes of the person I'd thought to be dead.

* * *

**R&R. Who's the person in Bella's room? find out in the next chapter which will be posted soon.**


	14. Chapter 14

"Too long------------ Jane" I said as I flew rolled of the bed and landed in a crouching position.

"I see you're a vampire now. Very nice. It's too bad your little boyfriend didn't finish me off very well" I sprang up to my feet and she backed away. I had my fists up and was ready to fight.

"It's so cute that you think you can fight me" she said also putting her fists up.

"How are you alive" I asked, not breaking my stance.

"Well you see. He didn't burn every part of me so one of my accomplises was able to bring me back. It took a while though. About a year and then I went looking for you. I wanted revenge and now-------- i'm going to get it" she then lunged at me and I ducked out of her way. She turned around and smiled.

"You've gotten better" she said. I nodded and got back into my stance. I charged at her and hit her right under her jaw. I sent her flying through the window and down eleven stories. I quickly ran out the door, past Chloe, Blaize, and Sandra. They all quickly followed me and were shocked when they saw me and Jane fighting in the front yard. No one was outside so we could fight at vampire speed.

Every now and then she would land a hit on me but usually I was able to move out of her way. Finally when she sent me flying back into Chloe, Blaize interfered.

"ENOUGH" he yelled. Both Jane and I were startled. He walked over to Jane and picked her up by her collar and lifted her above his head "IF I SEE YOU NEAR BELLA AGAIN THEN I'LL FINISH YOU OFF" Jane just smiled and looked over at me.

"What a handsome new boyfriend you have now. I guess Edward wasn't good enough for you. Well it's too bad that Edward didn't finish me off good enough because now Edward _and _him are going to have to suffer the loss of you" she then released herself from Blaize's grasp and then she was gone. Blaize quickly took me from Chloe's arms and carried me back up to our apartment. He took me to my room and layed me down on my bed.

"Are you ok Bella" he asked, sitting down next to me.

"Yeah. I'm fine" he looked at me in a worried mom way. He looked so adorable.

"Who's Edward" he asked when I sat up. I looked into his eyes and looked away. It pained me to even think about him.

"About eleven years ago I moved to Forks to live with my dad. I met this boy, Edward, and he was a vampire. We started to hang out and before I knew it, we were in love. But then a year later he left me and I thought he had killed Jane but obviously he didn't do that good a job. Now he and her are here" I looked back at him and his eyebrows were furrowed, his nostrils were flared and his body was stiff.

"It's ok Blaize. He just wants to be friends and there's no way in hell that Jane can hurt me" he relaxed his face but his body was still stiff.

"Whatever you say babe" he kissed my cheek and then left. I layed back down on my bed and closed my eyes. I began to replay all of the memories I had of me and Edward. It was like a movie that was only playing for me and the best part was----- I didn't have to pay to see it.

I don't know how long I was in my room for. It must've been a hell of a long time because when I finally opened my eyes it was already eleven at night.

"BELLA" Sandra called from the kitchen. I heard her footsteps coming towards my door.

"Yea" I called from my bed. I was to lazy to get up.

"Some guy's calling for you. He says his name's Ed something. Do you wanna talk to him" I quickly jumped off the bed and nearly broke my door when I opened it. I snatched the phone from her and then slammed the door.

"Ok then" I heard her say and then she walked off.

"Hello" I said into the phone.

"Bella"

"Hi Edward"

"Hi Bella. It was so hard to find your number"

"Yea. Sorry I didn't give it to you when we were at the park"

"It's ok. I was wondering if you wanted to come clubbing with me and the gang?" I thought of all the things that could possibly happen and all of them I seemed to enjoy which was rather scary.

"Sure. What time"

"In about half an hour. We're going to a club outside of town. We'll pick you up at the park where we were this morning ok"

"Ok. I'll see you later"

"Ok. I lu---- bye" he quickly hung up the phone. I lied down on my bed and debated on wether or not to tell Blaize or not. I decided not to and to just tell him one of my old friends was in town and that we were gonna hang out. Seemed innocent enough.

"Hey guys, one of my old friends jus called me and she wants to hang out. I won't be back for a while so don't get worried ok" I said as I walked past the living room where everybody was seated.

"Ok Bells. We'll see you later" Blaize said. I waved goodbye to all of them and then left. I ran vampire speed to the park. It was rather dark out so no one saw me.

"Hi Bella" Edward said when I walked up to him. He was waiting for me by the vench we were sitting at earlier.

"So where is everyone" I asked when he started to lead me away from the bench.

"We're right here" I heard someone say from behind me. I turned around and was trapped in a hug by Alice.

"Alice" I said, returning her hug.

"It's been too long Bella" she said releasing me so that Rosalie could give me a hug.

"We've missed you like crazy" Rosalie said when she released me.

"I know. I've thought about you guys everyday since you left" they all suddenly hung their heads and got depressed looks on their faces.

"Cheer up guys. We're all together now and that's all that matters" they all looked up and forced smiles. I then ran over to Emmet and Jasper and gave them each a hug.

"What's up ma brothas" I said when I released them. They both just laughed and gave me high fives.

"We should get going" Edward said after everyone had given me a hug.

"Where's this club at" I asked after what seemed like hours of walking.

"Just a little further. I promise" Edward said. He then did something totally unexpected. He grabbed my hand.

"Edward" I said softly. He quickly let go of my hand.

"Sorry. Old habit" he said looking straight ahead.

"Don't stop" I said. He looked at me quickly with wide eyes. I didn't even know what I was saying. All I did was nod and he slowly reached for my hand again. When his fingers laced themselves with mine I felt all of my emotions for him come back. It was like someone balled up my emotions and then jus threw it at me.

"We're here" he said when he stopped. I looked up at the building and it looked like one of those secret underground clubs.

We walked down some stairs that led us to two big oak doors. Edward knocked a couple of times and had to say a password. The doors opened and inside it was so amazing.

There were neon lights practically everywhere and the music was so loud but you couldn't hear it from outside and there was a big banner that said Karoke night.

"Time for sum fun" Edward said and then everybody split up. Edward and me, Jasper and Alice, and Emmet and Rosalie all went our seperate ways. Edward led me out to the dance floor and then we started dancing. It was very suttle at first but when the music got going we started to dance more shamelessly. We were dancing really close when all of a sudden we kissed. When we broke apart I just stared into Edward's for a second and then ran. I stopped when I got outside. I dropped to my knees and sobbed into my hands.

"I'm sorry Bella" Edward said as he kneeled next to me and put his arm around me. I looked at him and then burried my face back into my hands.

"I'm so stupid. Stupid, stupid, stupid. I have a boyfriend. A god damn boyfriend and I kissed you. I kissed you damnit" I just sobbed even more. If Blaize ever found out he'd be devistated.

"It's my fault too Bella. I didn't try to stop you" he removed his arm from my shoulder. I looked up and he had his face only inches from mine. And he was------- smiling.

"Why are you smiling"

"You look so beautiful when you're engulfed with grief" he said with an even bigger smile.

"Edward" I said giving him a slight shove.

"That guy's really lucky to have you. You're a one-of-a-kind Isabella and I can't believe I gave you up"

I just looked into his eyes and saw the most pain and suffering that I thought I'd ever see. He was trying so hard to stay strong but I knew that inside he was breaking down. I just wished there was something I could do without feeling guilty. Nothing came to mind so I did the only thing I did and the whole time I was thinking about how I was going to tell Blaize.

* * *

**wut do ya thinl? writers block sux. R&R.**


	15. Chapter 15

**there's something I forgot to say before. Bella has another power. She can feel pain and get bruises, scars, and cuts and she can cry too. please don't ask why. I have yet to figure that out myself. lol. this chapter's going to be both in BPOV and EPOV.**

* * *

BPOV

I cupped Edward's face in my hands and slowly leaned mine in towards him. Soon our lips met and we were locked in one of the most passionate kisses I had ever been in. Everything just happened so fast. There were so many things that were racing through my head. Mainly circling around how I was going to tell Blaize. I decided to put that off for a while.

"I've missed like crazy Bella" he said when we finished our kiss.

"And I missed you like crazy. But Edward, I've got a boyfriend" the pain came back into his eyes. It hurt me so much to see him like that.

"I know. I just wish you didn't because I really want us to see if we can restart where we left off" I heard something behind me. I quickly turned my head around to see Blaize standing a few yards behind us. His eyes were full of rage and his hands were balled into fists and his arms were shaking.

"Blaize..." I said but he just shook his head. He looked as if he was in disbelief. He just kept shaking his head and muttering something to himself. I slowly got up and walked over to him. He spoke when I was only a few feet away from him.

"Stop. Don't come near me" he was hanging his head.

"Blaize-----I---" I reached my hand out but he hit it away with such force that it knocked me down. I saw Edward quickly get to his feet out of the corner of my eye. Blaize slowly crouched over me until his face was only inches from mine and he was looking directly into my eyes.

"You stupid little whore. I trusted you and you betrayed me. I tried to be good and let you have freedom but you go and kiss this fag. If you think that Jane girl's bad then you're in for a big suprise" his eyes were filling with hate now. He looked so scary, like he stepped out of a horror movie "I'm going to make you wish you were never born" he then grabbed my arm and squeezed until I winced.

"Ow! Blaize. Stop it. That hurts" his grip just tightened and I began to cry. That's when Edward intervened. He walked over to Blaize and punched him so hard in the face that he went flying.

"If I ever see you touching Bella again I'll kill you" he was leaning over me now trying to help me up.

"Hah! Like you killed Jane. We all know how that one turned out" Blaize began to chuckle and then walked away.

* * *

"Are you ok Bella" Edward asked. I just looked at my arm and winced when he barely touched it. He said something that I didn't catch and then he picked me up and began to carry me.

"Where are you taking me" I didn't struggle. I felt to weak to even walk. He looked down at me and smiled.

"My place of course" I looked at him with wide eyes. I wondered if Esme and Carlisle were still with them.

"Do you guys still live with Carlisle and Esme" I asked. His eyes pretty much answered my question but he spoke anyway.

"Yes. I don't think we could ever imagine not living with them" he started to laugh. I just smiled and tried to think of the Cullen kids living on their own.

"That wouldn't be a pretty thing" I started to laugh and he just laughed harder and before I knew it we were outside a huge mansion. There was a gate and when we walked inside there was lush green grass all around the house. There were alot of trees and there were some fountains here and there. There were benches seated underneath some trees. The house had a wrap around porch and it was a beautiful white color. I asked if we could go around back. Out back there was a pool, more trees, and the back gate led into a forest much like the one back in Forks.

"You're house is beautiful Edward" I said when he took me to the back door. Inside was even more beautiful. There was a kitchen which looked as if it had never been used. The living room was spacious and had the couches from their old house and that same grand piano. Upstairs was kind of the same as their old house except the rooms were bigger. His room was the second biggest in the whole house. His walls were covered with burgundy carpet and his floor was carpeted with a black carpet. There was a bed nestled against the window and his closet was HUGE.

"You're room is so gorgeous" I said as he set me down on the bed. I looked around and noticed something on his dresser. I walked over to it and it was a picture frame holding a picture of me and him. I picked it up and examined it.

"I kept it as a reminder to never forget you" he said as he came up behind me. He rested his hands on my shoulders and I put the picture back down.

"I'm so sorry Edward. I never thought that you'd feel this way. I hated you all these years and you still loved me. I feel like such an ass" he quickly put a finger over my mouth and spun me around.

"Shh. You could never be an ass. You're perfect. Even with all of your imperfections. I don't care what you felt all these years. We're together now and I'll make sure that we're always together. And that's all that matters" A tear slid down my cheek and I rested my head against his shoulder.

"You're so forgiving Edward" he put his arms around me and began to stroke my hair.

"Bella, I'm everything I am today because of you" he whispered into my ear. Tears began to escape my eyes faster now.

"Edward" was all I could muster up the power to say. His words made me feel weak and when I looked into his eyes I nearly collapsed. He caught me and brought his lips to mine.

* * *

EPOV

It felt so good to have my Bella back in my arms, to be kissing her, to be hers. I felt complete now that she was in my arms. It was so hard to go on without her. I would've given up everything to go back to that day. I never realized the impact she had had on me _and_ my family.

"I love you" she said softly when she broke apart from our kiss. She nestled her head in the crook of my neck. She was so beautiful. She was a goddess.

"I love you too" I then picked her up and went back to my bed. I laid her down and laid next to her.

* * *

(EXPLICIT CONTENT. I AM NOT ABLE TO WRITE WHAT GOES ON HERE BECAUSE IT IS TOO EXPLICIT. JUST USE YOUR IMAGINATIONS OK. THANK YOU)

* * *

"EDWARD" I heard Alice call from the living room. Bella's eyes quickly shot open. We stumbled to get our clothes back on and then she darted downstairs. I quickly followed and when I arrived she was already locked in a group hug with Alice and Rosalie.

"Where's Carlisle and Esme" Jasper asked when I reached the bottom of the stairs.

"I don't know. They weren't here when we got here" Jasper and Emmet exchanged looks and then shrugged.

"Bella" we all turned around to see Esme standing in the doorway of the kitchen. She rushed to the girls. Rosalie and Alice let go of Bella and Esme wrapped her in a warm, motherly hug.

"Bella, you're back" I knew that if Esme could've cried like Bella she would've been crying too.

"I've missed you Esme" Bella said. Esme just hugged her tighter. She finally let her go after a few minutes. Bella then walked over to me and I put my arm around her.

"It's like one big happy family reunion" Emmet said with a smile. Everyone laughed and then they all looked at Alice who had stopped laughing and was staring aimlessly into space. All of a sudden she started smiling.

"Oh my gosh. Bella I'm so happy for you" Bella looked at Alice with a confused look on her face.

"Huh" Bella said. I looked at her. She was so cute when she was confused.

"Bella----------------you're pregnant"

* * *

**sry for making this one short. I've got all day to update which I will. I'm going to break my last record of updating. I'll set a goal for 5-7 chapters. and if I can i'll try to get the ending done by today or tomorrow. R&R.**


	16. Chapter 16

**in my story bella can get pregnant because she is. everything else will unfold in the next few chapters. oh, and in my story vampires go through the pregnancy stages much more rapidly than humans do. it takes humans 9 months to have a kid but for vamps it only takes 3-4 weeks. no more questions on the pregnancy stuff please.**

**also. i have decided that this and the next chapter will be the last chapters of this story. the sequel will be in the POV of edward, bella, and their child. no complaints please.**

* * *

"What" I asked. I was in shock. I looked down at my stomach and then back up at Edward. 

"What were you guys doing" Emmet asked with a devilish smile.

"Shut up Emmet" Edward said while smacking him in the back of the head.

"Bella, this is wonderful. We're going to have a child" Edward said, embracing me in his arms. I was still in shock. I was going to have a baby.

"Did you see if it was a boy or a girl" I asked Alice. She shook her head and I looked into Edward's eyes. He was smiling so big that even his eyes looked like they were smiling.

"I'm gonna be a daddy" he sounded like a little kid. His smile nearly split his head in half.

"And I'm gonna be a mommy" he hugged me tighter and I smiled against his chest.

"Bella, you do know that you will go through the stages of pregnancy much faster than you would if you were human" Carlisle said. Edward released me but kept his arm around me.

"How much faster" I asked a little worried.

"Much faster. You'll only be pregnant for 3-4 weeks" my eyes widened greatly.

"Oh my god" Alice said with a huge smile "I'm going to be an aunt"

"Me too"

"I'm going to be an uncle"

"ME TOO"

"Well we may change that Emmet" Edward said jokingly. Emmet frowned and crossed his arms.

"Of course you'll be an uncle Emmet" I said, elbowing Edward in the ribs. Emmet uncrossed his arms and smiled.

* * *

The next few weeks just flew by. Every so often everyone would ask how I was feeling. I always told them I felt fine but they kept asking anyway. Edward was the most persistant. He kept asking if I felt sick, dizzy, or nauseated. 

"Edward, for the last time I'm fine" I said in a huff of annoyance.

"I'm sorry Bella. I just want you to feel comfortable" he cradled me in his arms and kissed my forehead. I looked down at my stomach which had grown quite large in the past couple of weeks. I looked 9 months pregant, not 3 1/2 weeks.

"It should be due soon" Carlisle said. We were all seated in the living room and everyone was watching me.

"How will I know"

"You should feel the contractions just like a human but it'll be less painful" I placed my hand over my stomach and my face lit up.

"What" everyone asked suddenly. They all jumped up from their chairs and were by my side in an instant.

"It kicked" I said with a smile. Everyone looked at my stomach.

"Can I feel" everyone asked in unison.

"Me first" Edward said. He placed his hand over my stomach and when he felt the baby kick his face lit up like the night sky.

"That's my kid" he would've started crying if he could. He looked so extremely happy.

Everyone took turns and whenever they felt the baby kick their faces all lit up like Edward's, only not as happy or excited.

Suddenly I felt a slight sharp pain in my stomach and I knew it was time.

"Carlisle" I said as I clutched my stomach. He motioned for everyone except for Edward to leave the room. He had Edward lay me on the ground and within a couple of hours I was holding a beautiful baby boy.

"He looks so much like you two" Alice said when I handed her the baby.

"What's his name" Rosalie asked when she was handed the baby. I looked at Edward and he looked at me.

"I know" I said suddenly. I had given this alot of thought and had picked out the perfect name "His name's Anthony Mason Cullen, after his wonderful father" Edward's eyes lit up and when he was handed his son he just looked into his eyes.

"Hello there Anthony. I'm your daddy" he slowly handed Anthony to me and I cradled him against my chest.

* * *

Alice and Rosalie had bought a bunch of baby stuff later that day. They had so much fun buying little outfits for him and buying a whole bunch of toys for him. 

When Anthony had finally fallen asleep after what seemed like hours of crying I layed down on mine and Edward's bed. Edward joined me not to long after and he was cradling me against his chest.

"You know this means we need to get married soon" I looked into his eyes and he got off the dead and kneeled on one knee.

"Isabella Swan, will you marry me" he pulled out a velvet black box and swiftly opened it to reveal the most beautiful engagement ring I had ever seen.

"Of course" I said leaping at him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him passionatly. He broke apart from the kiss and released himself from my grasp. He took my left hand in his and slipped the ring on my finger. Tears streamed down my cheeks and he wiped them away.

"I'm so glad I can still see you cry" he said with a smile. Suddenly the door swung open and the rest of the family came falling in after. They all scrambled to their feet quickly.

"Umm----we were just----uhhh" Alice said looking at everyone.

"It's ok Alice" I said. She smiled and I got up off of the floor "I'M GETTING MARRIED" I screamed. Rosalie, Alice, and Esme wrapped me in a group hug and Emmet, Jasper, and Carlisle were congratulating Edward.

"We need to go pick out your wedding dress Bella" Esme said. Alice and Rosalie's faces lit up at the sign of getting to go shopping.

"Wait, we have to set a date" I said looking at Edward.

"Bella, I kind of already set the date" Edward said. I looked at him, smiled and asked when.

"Next-------week" he stumbled on the last word.

"Well then I better go get my dress then" I said with a smile. Suddenly I was ripped from the room and carried out to Rosalie's car. Esme, Rosalie, Alice, and I went to the mall.

* * *

We went into shop after shop trying to find the perfect dress. They had all told me that instead of wearing white I was supposed to wear black and no store had had any decent black dresses. Finally we stumbled across a store that specialized in black dresses. I had literally tried on the whole store before I had decided on a cute dress. It had a corset, spagetti strap type top and the bottom was smooth and covered my feet. It was beautiful and I had fallen in love with it. ( the link to see the dress is in my personal profile) 

"It looks gorgeous Bella" Alice said when I stepped out of the dressing room.

"We're so buying that for you" Rosalie added.

"My dear Bella. You look beautiful" Esme's words had the most impact. Not that Alice and Rosalie's didn't matter, it was just that Esme had that motherly thing about her.

I went back into the dressing room and took it off. I tossed it over the door and the girls went and bought it. When I was finished putting on my shirt and was pulling on my jeans I heard my cell phone ring. I answered it quickly hoping it was Edward.

"Hello" I said in a sumwhat cheerful tone.

"Hello Isabella" I stood still for a moment. That was not Edward.

"B-b-laize" I could barely get his name out of my mouth.

"Yes Bella. It's me"

"What do you want" I asked, ragaining my strength.

"It's not really what I want. It's more of what I have" my eyes widened. _No._

"I have your son. If you wish to see him alive then you must follow my instructions carefully"

"How do you have my son" I asked on the verge of tears.

"It was quite simple actually. I met up with Jane and her little accomplis Kail. We used him as bait to lure the boys out of the house long enough for me to sneak in and snatch your kid. Kail managed to get out still alive" I had broken down now. Tears were escaping my eyes like rain.

"Now listen to me carefully Bells" Suddenly I heard Alice outside the door.

"Bella, are you alright" she asked worriedly.

"Tell her that you're fine and that you just got a little emotional over the fact that you're getting married"

"Bella" she sounded even more worried.

"Do it" he said harshly.

"I'm fine Alice. I just got a little emotional over the fact that I'm going to be marrying Edward" it sounded convincing. Blaize seemed to be pleased.

"Oh, ok. Well we'll be waiting out in the car for you. Take as long as you need hun" I heard her footsteps get further away from the door.

"Very good Bells. Now I need you to sneak away from them. Come to the back of the mall. There will be a car there that has a destination set in the navigation system. I will call you when you've gotten in the car" he hung up and I let myself cry a little more before leaving the store. I walked out back to see a black car sitting in the middle of the alley. I got inside and started the car. My cell phone rang again.

"Hello" I said.

"Now follow the navigation system to your destination"

"How will I know that my son is safe" I was crying again at the thought of my defenseless son in the arms of ravenous, revenge-seeking vampires.

"When you arrive I will allow you to call Edward to make sure that the boy is back in his crib"

It was silent for a while but neither of us hung up. When the navigational system told me that I was at the spot I turned off the car and stepped out. I was in the middle of nowhere. There were trees everywhere and the road stopped just a few feet in front of me.

"You may call your precious fiance now" he hung up and I quickly dialed Edward's number.

"Hello" he said when he picked up his phone.

"Edward" I said calmly. I didn't want to frighten him.

"Are you guys still shopping"

"Yeah. Um, is Anthony in his crib"

"Um, hold on. Let me go check" I heard him race up the stairs and push open the door to our room.

"He's fine Bella. He's sleeping right now. Why?" he sounded a little worried.

"I was just wondering. I'll see you later Edward"

"Ok. I love you Bella. Bye."

"I love you too. Bye." I hung up the phone and turned around. Blaize was standing right in front of me.

"Hello Bella" he said before slapping me across my face. I went flying and hit the ground hard. He walked over to me and kneeled over me. He picked me up by my collar and held me at arms length away from him.

"I'm going to cause you as much pain as you've caused me" he snarled at me. He then threw me into the forest and I hit a tree. I heard something crack and then I felt seering pain in my shoulder. Suddenly I was ripped from the tree and thrown upwards. As I looked down I saw Jane. I had flown porbably a hundred feet up before I finally started to fall. When I hit the ground I couldn't breath. Blood was beginning to pour from my mouth.

"It's almost as if she's human" Jane said to Blaize.

"She's kept alot of her human qualities. That'll make it all the more fun to torture her" Blaize said in return.

They both took turns toying with me. Throwing me into trees, against rocks, and doing whatever else they could think of to me. When they took a break I didn't even have to look at myself to know that I looked like hell. I was pretty much covered in scrathces, bruises, and gashes.

"Bella..." I looked up to see Edward. His eyes fixated on me. He then looked over at Jane and Blaize. Suddenly Emmet and Jasper stepped out behind him. Emmet and Jasper went after Jane and Edward took on Blaize.

* * *

Edward and Blaize stood still for a minute and then Edward pounced at Blaize. Blaize landed a hit on Edward's jaw which sent him back a foot. Edward quickly got up and punced at Blaize again. This time bearing his teeth and when Blaize swung his fist Edward sunk his teeth into Blaize's arm and tore out a huge chunk of flesh. Black blood began to spill out of the wound. Blaize just looked at the gash which gave Edward the oppurtunity to sink his teeth into Blaize's neck and rip out a HUGE chunk of skin the went from his neck to his shoulder and up to his jaw joint. Black blood was spilling everywhere. Edward tried to hit Blaize on the other side of his face but Blaize quickly sunk his teeth into Edward's hand and tore the flesh right off of it. You could literally see Edward's bones. Edward collapsed to his knees and held his hand. Blaize then walked over to me. Baring his teeth. He bent down over me and was about to sink his teeth into my neck. That's when Edward lost it. He ripped Blaize away from me and all I could see was skin flying everywhere. Soon enough all that was left of Blaize was bits and pieces of his flesh. After Edward made sure that he had burned every last piece of Blaize he came over to me and picked me up.

"Bella, you look terrible" he said cradling me against his chest. Emmet and Jasper soon joined us and both looked at me.

"God Bella. You look like hell" Emmet said.

"How'd you guys find me" I asked painfully.

"The girls came back and said that you had disappeared. I called your cell but you didn't answer so I followed your scent. Emmet and Jasper wanted to tag along"

"I guess I'm lucky I have such a worrying fiance" I said with a smile.

"I guess so" he said. He kissed my forehead and carried me to his volvo. Emmet drove and Jasper sat in the passengers seat so Edward and I could sit in the back. Edward had me in his lap and I had my head on his shoulder.

"Is your hand ok" I said looking at the blood soaked wound.

"It'll be fine. Vampires heal withing a few hours of getting their wounds" he said. He began kissing me all over. Neck, temple, cheek, chin, lips. When we finally reached his house he carried me out of the car and into our room where Anthony was sleeping soundly in his crib.

"Guess what tomorrow is hun" he said as we laid on our bed.

"What" I asked curling into a ball against his chest.

"Our wedding"

* * *

**so what do yall think? the next chapter's going to be the last chapter. I _will_ be making a sequel. R&R. **


	17. Chapter 17

**I am sorry to say this but this will be the last chapter of Bella, I Love You. This chapter is also going to be short. I am very sorry. There will be a sequel coming soon so don't get to depressed. **

* * *

Alice and Rosalie had me locked in the bathroom while they did my hair and make up for 2 hours. When they finally finished I was amazed at their work. My hair was up in a cute updo bun with wringlets of hair hanging down. My makeup made my eyes really stand out and I looked like a super model. I ran into Alice's room and put on my dress and veil. Esme, Rosalie, and Alice all put on their brides maid gowns and walked out to the backyard with me. Only a few people were there. Chloe, Sandra, Jake, and Andrew were there. They had stayed my friends even though I had moved out. Some friends of the Cullen's were there. Esme walked out first, then Rosalie, then Alice, and then me. Edward looked stunned when he saw me walk out. Eveyone stood and marveled at how gorgeous I looked in my dress.

When I reached Edward he took my hand and led me to the podeum where Carlisle was standing.

"We are all gathered here today to join these to lovely vampires in an eternal bonding" he announced to the guests. Then he looked at me and Edward.

"Edward Anthony Mason Cullen, do you wish to share your eternal life with Isabella Swan. To protect her from all dangers that may come her way"

"I do" he said looking straight into my eyes. Carlisle then turned to me.

"Isabella Swan, do you wish to share your eternal life with Edward Anthony Mason Cullen. To stay with him for in his times of need"

"I do" I said looking him straight in the eyes.

"Then I no longer refer to you as Isabella Swan, but as Isabella Cullen. Edward, you may kiss your bride" Edward then took me in his arms and leaned me back and then pressed his lips against mine. Everyone clapped and cheered. When we parted he took my arm in his and we walked back to the house.

Once inside we had our reception and we all danced and had a great time. Edward was finally able to steal me away when everyone settled down and began talking about life and things that were happening.

* * *

"Finally" Edward said when we reached our room. He then threw me onto the bed. He laid on top of me and kissed me passionatly. His hands placed on either side of my body and my hands roaming threw his hair. He broke apart so he could undo his shirt. When he got it off he threw it to the floor.

"Edward" I said before we started kissing again.

"Yes my love" he said kissing me just below my jaw.

"Did this just really happen"

"Of course. You are now my wife. We get to be together for forever now" he kissed my temple and then my nose.

"Mrs. Bella Cullen. I love the way that sounds" he smiled against my cheek.

"I do too" he then kissed my lips. Suddenly Anthony began to cry. Edward got off of me so I could go pick him up. As I bounced him in my arms I looked into his eyes which were the same topaz color as his fathers. He looked up at me and it was as if he could read my mind because he stopped crying. He just layed there in my arms. I set him back down in his crib and lightly stroked his head. Edward came over to me and rested his hands on my shoulders.

"He's so beautiful" he said right next to my ear.

"He is isn't he. Just like his parents" I turned around and looked into Edward's eyes.

'_It's all over now. All the bad shit's over with. Now I get to live my life with my wonderful husband and my beautiful son. Life couldn't be any more perfect'_ I thought to myself. I smiled and Edward noticed. He leaned his head towards me and his mouth was right next to my ear. He whispered something really softly but I could hear it clearly.

"Bella, I love you"

**THE END**


	18. Playlist

Bella, I Love You playlist

**this is a list of songs that helped me create this story.**

If I Never Knew You- Cheetah Girls

I'll be- Edwin McCain

Why Can't I?- Liz Phair

I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing- Aerosmith

Lead The Way- Everlife

Raining All The Time- Kill Hannah

Better Than Me- Hinder

How Long- Hinder

It's You- Ryan Cabrera

Diary of Jane- Breaking Benjamin

I Can't Hate You Anymore- Nick Lachey

Your Guardian Angel- The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus

Sk8tr Boi- Avril Lavigne

Hate Me- Blue October

Shoulda- Hinder

Angels Cry- The Red Jumsuit Apparatus

False Pretense- The Red Jumsuit Apparatus

Face Down- The Red Jumsuit Apparatus


End file.
